Just the way you are
by Arya Cahill
Summary: Et si tout ce que nous connaissions était bouleversé ? C'est ce qui va arriver à Aria Fullbuster, une lycéenne de dix-sept ans qui va voir toutes ses certitudes changer. Qui a dit qu'une journée qui a mal commencé devait forcément mal finir ? Après tout, qui ne rêve pas d'arriver dans un monde de dingue et de rencontrer un psychopathe de chirurgien ?
1. The fate hounds

Coucou !

C'est ma première fanfiction (j'ai beau en être une grande lectrice, je ne suis qu'une débutante dans l'écriture) alors je vous prie d'être indulgents, s'il vous plaît.

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapter 1 : The fate hounds. (Le sort s'acharne)

* * *

C'était le calme plat sur Grand Line. Aucune tempête à l'horizon. La seule chose qui rompit cette faible accalmie fut un sous-marin jaune, avec un jolly roger peint dessus, qui remonta à la surface pour permettre à ses occupants de profiter de ce répit rare sur la mer de tous les dangers. Les habitants, sûrement des pirates au vu de l'emblème de leur équipage, sortirent et commencèrent, pour certains à pêcher ou pour d'autres à s'amuser. Tous étaient habillés de la même façon, c'est-à-dire une combinaison blanche et un couvre-chef pour la plupart. Seulement deux personnes se distinguaient : un ours qui dormait le flanc contre le pont, et un homme qui était appuyé contre l'ours. Celui-ci était blanc et était vêtu d'une combinaison orange. L'homme avait une peau halée, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur noir corbeau, il avait deux boucles d'oreilles en or à chaque oreilles et les lettres D, E, A, T, H tatouées sur ses doigts. Il portait un sweet jaune et noir avec dessus le jolly roger, un jean tacheté ainsi qu'un chapeau nordique blanc tacheté de noir et sur son épaule se tenait un nodachi.

Soudain, il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'un de leur camarade portant une casquette bleu et rouge et ayant des cheveux bruns dit alors :

« -Capitaine, j'ai pêché une fille ! »

Ledit capitaine sortit de ses pensées, se leva de l'ours et se dirigea vers son subordonné, un sourire fourbe collé au visage.

« -Shachi, si je me déplace pour rien, tu auras le droit de faire une visite dans mon laboratoire, déclara-il avec un ton sadique.

-Hein ? Non non, je vous promets, elle est vraiment là, » répondit Shachi, la voix tremblante d'appréhension.

Le capitaine vit enfin la jeune fille, elle avait environ dix-sept ans, des cheveux bruns entouraient son corps mouillé.

« -Mais enfin, nous sommes en pleine mer, d'où peut-elle venir ? »

Mais pour répondre à cette question, revenons quelques heures en arrière, mais dans un monde différent cette fois-ci.

* * *

Je courais, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. J'étais à bout de souffle. Mes jambes ne pourraient bientôt plus me porter et mon sac à lanière battait contre celles-ci, me rendant l'effort plus difficile. Heureusement, j'arrivai à destination. J'entrai dans mon lycée et me dirigeai vers un endroit qui, à cause de venues répétées me devenait familier. Une voix nasillarde et hypocrite me parvint.

« -Mlle Aria Fullbuster, j'attendais votre arrivée avec impatience malgré l'heure tardive. Mais, n'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que vous avez cours avec Mme McAlister ? Vous savez pourtant qu'elle ne tolère que très peu les retards, depuis le temps, non ?

Je fis un sourire crispé. Cette vieille peau n'en rate jamais une pour me ridiculiser et se foutre de moi !

« -Si, Mme Dodds. Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, au revoir.

-À demain alors et ne cours pas dans les couloirs, ce serait dommage de te faire coller encore une fois, dit la secrétaire avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais oui c'est ça vieille chouette, »murmurai-je.

Dès que Mme Dodds ne fut plus à portée de vue, je me mis à parcourir les couloirs en courant.

« -Et merde, il a fallu que mon réveil ne sonne pas et que mon père soit parti avant, pile aujourd'hui, comme si la harpie ne m'avait pas déjà assez dans son collimateur ! Et les deux autres vont encore se moquer de moi ! »

Je parvins à ma classe, pris une respiration pour me préparer et frappai à la porte.

« -Entrez.»

J'ouvris la porte et vis tous mes amis qui me regardaient avec pitié tandis que la professeure, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, mais dont le maquillage et l'allure sévère cachait avec efficacité son jeune âge, me regardait, une lueur meurtrière flottant dans ses yeux. Et voilà, c'était reparti ! Je soupirai, sachant d'expérience ce qu'il allait se passer.

« -Mlle Fulllbuster, vous croyez vous tellement intelligente que vous pensez pouvoir rater l'un de mes cours ? Ne répondez pas et ne soupirez pas espèce d'insolente, je ne veux pas vous entendre jusqu'à la fin de ce cours, c'est-à-dire ce midi ! »

* * *

« -Un vrai tyran cette prof', je te jure !

-Surtout que tu es parmi une de ses boucs émissaires préférés…

-Alors arriver en retard n'arrange pas ton cas !

-Non, mais sérieux, j'ai vraiment la poisse ! Déjà mon réveil sonne une heure plus tard, mon père est déjà parti donc il ne peut pas m'emmener contrairement à d'habitude, ensuite le bus me passe juste devant et il a fallu que tout cela arrive le jour où on commençait par la harpie de l'espagnol ! Le sort s'acharne sur moi ou quoi ?»

Les cours de la matinée étaient finis et, avec Allie, Caleb, Lexie, Beckah et Jake, nous étions partis, comme bon nombre des lycéens de cet établissement, déjeuner sur le toit. Allie et Caleb étaient mes meilleurs amis, mais nous formions un groupe uni et ils étaient pour ainsi dire mes seuls amis. On se connaissait depuis tout petits et partageait depuis plusieurs années une passion : le manga One Piece.

« -Vous avez vu le dernier épisode ? Il est trop bien et …

-Non, ne dis rien, je veux le voir ce soir !

-Moi, je m'en fiche, je veux savoir si Law va être sauvé par Luffy et Violet !

-Hum…non tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser le voir et tu verras bien ! »

Nous étions installé près de la rambarde pour ne pas être dérangés, je me levai et la longeai pour ne pas déranger d'autres lycéens afin d'aller prendre mes affaires de cours de l'après-midi qui étaient dans ma classe. À ce moment, Mark et sa bande entrèrent sur le toit, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Il adorait nous martyriser, notre groupe et moi, et se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers nous. Il ne semblait pour l'instant ne pas avoir fait attention à moi ce qui pourrait peut-être me permettre de partir tranquillement, sauf que voilà, il fallait s'en douter puisqu'aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas mon jour, l'un de ses gros malabars me bouscula sans faire exprès et je perdis l'équilibre. En tentant en vain de me rattraper à quelque chose, je vis Allie qui se précipita vers moi et m'attrapa la main, mais je l'entrainai dans ma chute. Nous tombions en hurlant de toutes nos forces et essayant de nous agripper l'une à l'autre, mais la vitesse de notre chute ne nous le permettait pas. Alors c'était comme ça que allait se finir ? Écrasées contre le béton de la cour de notre lycée ?

La chute me semblait interminable et j'en vins à souhaiter que cela se finisse vite. Sauf qu'au lieu de percuter le béton avec violence, je pénétrai dans une matière liquide et je sentis celle-ci entrer dans ma bouche. Elle avait le gout du sel. De l'eau de mer ? Qu'est-ce que de l'eau faisait ici ? Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que de l'eau à perte de vu, il n'y avait aucune trace de mes amis, ni du lycée, juste des fonds marins, des coraux et des poissons qui me regardaient étonnés, je suppose, et me passaient devant. J'essayai de nager jusqu'à la surface, mais mes forces me quittaient et soudainement, je n'avais qu'une envie : me laisser guider par le courant et ne plus me débattre. Je m'évanouis et je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

OOoOoOoOooO

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Avez-vous des conseils pour que je m'améliore ?

Bye !


	2. Rude awakening

Salut tout le monde !

Déjà une semaine depuis que j'ai posté le premier chapitre !

Je remercie COOKIESPOWAA, Denshitoakuma, Myatsuko, Souky-chan, Tenshi D. Clara et petite00 pour me suivre. Merci à Denshitoakuma, Myatsuko, Souky-chan pour avoir mis la fic en favori et merci à 00petite et à Tenshi D. Clara pour leurs reviews, cela m'a beaucoup touché. Merci beaucoup !

Tenshi D. Clara : Merci beaucoup et non je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, mais je compte sur mes heures de perms pour écrire et poster.

Petite00 : Merci, oui le coup du réveil c'est du gros gros vécu ! Oui, t'as bien deviné, c'est une allusion de Percy Jackson.

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

Chapter 2 : Rude awakening. (Réveil difficile)

Le silence complet. Je m'attendais à entendre le bourdonnement des machines qui devaient normalement m'entourer ou alors des bribes de conversations, des bruits de passages, cela au final m'importait peu. En cet instant, je préférerais entendre un vacarme épouvantable et même pire un concert de hard-rock, vu comment ces gars chantaient ou plutôt hurlaient, j'étais sure de ressortir de ce concert sourde. Je préférerais tout ça sauf écouter le silence glacial qui m'entourait. Bon réfléchissons ma vieille, après une chute pareille, je ne pouvais qu'être que dans un hôpital ou plutôt ce qui devait rester de moi. Sauf que dans ce que cas, il y avait un problème. Je n'avais mal nulle part, enfin pas que ce soit vraiment un problème, hein, mais après être tombée d'une telle hauteur, je devais avoir au moins une fracture. Et si ce que j'avais vu était vrai ? J'étais tombé dans un océan ? Mais alors, dans l'hypothèse que ce se soit réellement passé, qui aurait bien pu me repêcher ? En tout cas, quoi qu'il se soit passé, l'endroit où j'étais en ce moment était vraiment bizarre, car un hôpital était normalement un lieu plein de vie, de personnes et de bruits. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendais une fois que j'aurais ouvert les yeux. Je me décidai enfin à le faire, pouvant enfin contempler l'environnement autour de moi.

Brusquement, je me redressai et contemplai la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Le sol était métallique tandis que les murs étaient blancs. Plusieurs lits étaient alignés et des rideaux blancs et gris les séparaient. Des meubles métallisés étaient placés contre les murs et sur les tiroirs étaient mis des étiquettes indiquant leurs contenu. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, voir les mots « scalpels », « écarteurs » et « seringues » juste en face de moi alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, ça me calme directe. Je déglutis. À côté de moi se trouvait une table de chevet où étaient posées mes lunettes. Je les mis et essayai de me lever. Je chancelai un peu, mais je parvins à rester debout sans m'écrouler. Je cherchai des yeux mon sac, en vain. Je savais pourtant qu'il était ici puisqu'il était à mon épaule lors de ma chute, mes sauveurs, peu importait qui ils étaient, devaient l'avoir. Il suffisait donc de leur demander de me le rendre et de partir tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Oui, voilà ma vieille, on va faire ça !

Une nouvelle détermination s'empara de moi et je me dirigeai vers la porte de cette infirmerie. Mon attention se détourna vers le miroir près du dernier lit alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte. Je m'approchais dudit miroir et me détaillai longuement. Mes cheveux bruns, d'habitude lisses, étaient ébouriffés et m'atteignaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Ma peau était étonnement blanche, comme lorsque l'on réchappe de peu de la noyade. Mes questions me revinrent avec force. Et si c'était vrai ? Mes yeux bleus clairs étaient striés de rouge de sang tel qu'ils sont lorsque l'on passe beaucoup de temps dans l'eau (ou que, le plus souvent dans mon cas, on passe trop de temps sur l'ordinateur ou que l'on a passé une nuit blanche). Je portais les mêmes vêtements qu'avant ma chute, c'est-à-dire des sous-vêtements noirs, un débardeur blanc et un jean. J'étais pieds nus. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'après être tombée d'une hauteur d'au moins cinq mètres et vraisemblablement dans un océan pour me réveiller dans une infirmerie inconnue au bataillon, je ressemblais à un mannequin sauf que déjà d'habitude j'en étais loin mais alors actuellement, j'approchais plus du zombie que du top-modèle !

Je me détournai du miroir et sortis de cette pièce. Je marchai pendant une dizaine de minutes et pu me rendre compte d'une chose essentielle si je voulais un jour sortir d'ici : c'était un véritable labyrinthe ! J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Des voix me parvinrent. D'après celles-ci, je pu savoir qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes dans l'endroit où je me trouvais, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Je me dirigeai avec empressement vers la source de ces voix. Le couloir était sombre et était éclairé par quelques lampes au plafond, il y avait des dizaines de portes en bois dont une était ouverte et la pièce adjacente allumée. Les voix semblaient parvenir de cette pièce. Je m'avançai et découvris une cuisine avec deux personnes à l'intérieur qui étaient assises autour d'une table rectangulaire. Ils étaient habillés d'une combinaison blanche avec un jolly roger noir et jaune dessus. L'un d'eux avait un couvre-chef noir avec un pompon rouge, la visière jaune et un nom écrit dessus : Penguin. L'autre avait les cheveux bruns et une casquette bleue ayant une visière rouge. Ils entretenaient visiblement une discussion animée. Je m'avançais dans l'entrée de la cuisine et fis connaitre ma présence en toussotant légèrement. Ils me regardèrent, figés, pendant un moment avant de paniquer et de s'exciter soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

« -Shachi, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Le capitaine a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se lève sans son accord ! dit celui au chapeau noir et jaune.

-Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je suis aussi paniqué que toi, je te signale ! lui rétorqua le dénommé Shachi.

-Bah tu devrais savoir, d'habitude, tu arrives bien à trouver des excuses !

-Tu peux parler ! La dernière fois, c'est toi qui as baratiné Bepo, non ?

-Oui, mais là, c'est le capitaine ! »

Ils ne semblaient plus faire attention à moi et je les observai. Leurs prénoms, leurs habits et leurs façons d'agir me faisaient penser à deux personnes, sauf qu'il était normalement impossible que ce soit vrai. Je me décidai à poser La question qui m'aidera à savoir le nom de l'endroit où j'ai atterris.

« -Hum…Dites, on est où ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent de se disputer et me regardèrent. Ils se redressèrent et me fixèrent avant de sourire.

« -Tu es sur le Heart, le sous-marin des Heart Pirates, dit fièrement Shachi.

-Et nous sommes Shachi et Penguin, les mécaniciens en chef de notre beau submersible », continua Penguin.

Ah. Là, je nageais en plein délire ! Je suis dans le monde de One Piece ! Bon attendons une seconde avant de paniquer, c'est peut-être une très mauvaise blague, une caméra cachée et des gens vont venir en riant et en criant des « surprise ! On t'a bien eu, hein ?». Je fermai les yeux et comptai jusqu'à trois dans ma tête pour enfin rouvrir mes yeux. Rien n'avait changé. Bon…là il fallait vraiment que je vérifie quelque chose. Je sortis de la cuisine sous leurs regards étonnés et me mis à courir en cherchant la sortie. Je vis dans un hublot du couloir que le sous-marin était émergé. Parfait, je vais pouvoir aller dehors. Je trouvai la porte de sortie, l'actionnai et la franchi. Aussitôt dehors, je pris une inspiration de l'air frais. J'étais bel et bien sur le submersible des Heart Pirates. En pleine mer. Aucune île ou côte à l'horizon. Mon cerveau dut surement marquer un temps d'arrêt car je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Devant moi, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue et je voyais quelques rochers. J'étais bel et bien dans le monde de One Piece …moi qui en avait tellement rêvé avec mes amis…c'était incroyable. Soudain, j'entendis une voix m'interpeller.

« -Miss, je croyais avoir dit à Shachi et Penguin de te surveiller. Il n'y a vraiment que Bepo pour exécuter mes ordres à la lettre. »

Je me retournai et vis Trafalgar Law dans toutes sa splendeur appuyé contre le mur d'un air nonchalant avec son sourire en coin, son nodachi posé contre son épaule, son chapeau nordique sur la tête et les manches de son sweet remontés jusqu'à ses coudes. Il me fixait de ses yeux gris, ses cheveux corbeau étaient cachés par son chapeau blanc tacheté. Il devait être là avant mon arrivée. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que les deux mécaniciens arrivèrent en trombe et faillirent me rentrer dedans. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu Trafalgar et celui-ci ne semblait pas encore décidé à faire savoir sa présence.

« -Vite, vite, il faut que tu rentres et que tu viennes avec nous avant que le capitaine ne te voie !

-Trop tard, Penguin », dit le principal concerné avec un sourire narquois.

Lentement, les deux compères se retournèrent, le visage crispé par l'appréhension.

« -Capitaine ! On n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de cacher le fait que la fille s'était échappée ! Jamais on ne ferait ça, vous nous connaissez…

Le chirurgien de la mort les fit taire d'un regard et souris avec un air sadique.

« -Vous rangerez, tous les deux, la chambre froide ainsi que le bloc d'opération. Dans tous les recoins évidemment. »

Après avoir dit cela et observé les deux mécaniciens gémir de désespoir, Trafalgar Law se tourna vers moi.

« -Eh bien, miss, que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

xXxXxXxXxX

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre.

Reviews ?

Est-ce pour l'instant les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC ?

Et est-ce que vous trouvez que mon OC fait Mary-sue pour l'instant ?

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine j'espère !


	3. Questionning,lying and reasonning

Salut la compagnie !

Je vais essayer d'augmenter petit à petit la taille de mes chapitres, mais je ne promets rien. Je me dépêche d'écrire et de poster pendant une heure de perm'.

Merci aux followers et à ceux qui m'ont mise en favorite !

Petite00 : Merci, oui pauvres Shachi et Penguin ^^ que veut-tu dire avec les OC ou les fics avec Law qui finissent en Mary-sue ?

Ayui-Ayone : Merci, en fait j'ai une idée générale, après il me reste à tout écrire !

Ryuka57 : Merci ! Les pauvres Shachi et Penguin, il leur arrive toujours beaucoup de choses !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, dommage, hein ? Aria et ses amis si !

Aller place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapter 3: Questionning, lying and reasonning.

-Ton nom ?

Nous étions dans sa chambre qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Trafalgar Law était assis en face de moi, assis sur la chaise de son bureau tandis que j'étais installée sur son lit, n'ayant pas d'autres chaises dans la pièce. Trafalgar m'avait ensuite regardé, puis demandé de le suivre et m'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre où nous étions encore, depuis que Shachi et Penguin étaient partis faire avec 'joie et entrain' leur corvée. Pourquoi je dis Trafalgar ? Je ne sais pas trop vous, mais moi, je ne pourrais pas l'appeler Law alors que je viens de le rencontrer et surtout je pense qu'il ne voudra pas. Ah, tiens d'ailleurs je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu. Il avait visiblement l'intention de me faire passer un interrogatoire, sauf que je savais très bien qu'il y aura des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre. Je ne savais même pas moi-même comment j'étais arrivée là ou plutôt si je le savais, mais il ne me croirait pas et ce serait compréhensible. Il ne valait mieux pas que je lui dise que je venais d'un autre monde, après tout c'est quand même le chirurgien de la mort, pas un bisounours et surtout, il me prendrait pour une folle. Alors je…

-Miss ?

-Hein ?

Qu'est-ce q'il avait ? Trafalgar avait l'air énervé et agacé.

-Je t'ai demandé ton nom. Alors ?

-Je veux mon sac d'abord, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Ah non, tu l'auras après. Tu peux voir cela comme une ' motivation ' pour répondre à mes questions.

-Non, je le veux maintenant. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne voit ce qu'il y avait dedans et je serais foutue. Son visage s'assombrit et il reprit une expression neutre.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, miss. Et ta confiance m'importe peu. Alors maintenant réponds. Ton nom, prénom, âge et l'endroit d'où tu viens, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Mais… mais quelle gourde ! J'avais complètement oublié qui j'avais en face de moi ou quoi ? Avec Luffy, ça aurait pu passer, mais là… Plus le choix, il fallait que je lui réponde. Je soupirai et obtempérai.

-Je m'appelle Aria Fullbuster et j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Et tu viens d'où ? On t'a retrouvé dans la mer, au milieu de nul part. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un bateau ou d'une quelconque embarcation.

…Et merde ! Je disais quoi moi maintenant ?! Me voilà bien ! Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution : improviser ! Après tout, il faut bien que mes cours de théâtre servent à quelque chose !

-…Je viens d'East Blue.

-De quelle île ?

-Elle est toute petite, tu ne risques pas de la connaître.

-Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-…Hum, euh c'est…Eulalia.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être sûr miss.

-Si, si c'est ça, dis-je avec empressement, un peu trop même.

Si seulement je pouvais lui enlever ce sourire narquois et suffisant de son visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il me narguait comme s'il savait que je mentais ou du moins, que j'essayais.

-Très bien et donc que faisais-tu au fond de l'océan ?

-J'avais chaud, j'ai voulu me rafraîchir.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, visiblement ma petite blague ne lui avait pas plu. Il se redressa et me regarda avec un air sévère. Bon visiblement cela ne lui suffira pas, mais il y a une histoire qui pourrait convenir et être assez plausible, je pouvais bien tenter ,au point où j'en étais…

-Je m'étais dit qu'à mes dix-sept ans, je partirai en mer en quête d'aventure et, sauf qu'un mois après, une tempête m'est tombée dessus et je suis passée par-dessus bord de mon petit bateau.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes et continua à me fixer. Soudainement, il se leva.

-Aller viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

-Hein ? Ma chambre ? Mais…

-Nous sommes en pleine mer, on ne peut donc pas te déposer sur une île, miss. De plus, je ne pense pas que rester dans l'infirmerie soit confortable. Surtout qu'il nous reste plus d'une semaine environs pour arriver à la prochaine île. À moins que tu ne préfères que l'on ne te balance à la mer ?

Le capitaine des Heart se dirigea vers sa commode et fouilla dans le deuxième tiroir. J'en profitai pour regarder sa chambre en détail, sans ses yeux gris posés sur moi tel des rayons X. Son lit était mis contre le mur à la gauche de la porte. Une commode et une armoire lui faisaient face. En face de la porte se trouvait son bureau et à sa droite, une porte devant sûrement mené à une salle de bain. Le sol était en bois et sur les murs métalliques étaient accrochés des posters wanted où je pu reconnaitre Luffy et Eustass Kidd. Une bibliothèque trônait à côté de son bureau, remplie de livres. Certains par manque de place, étaient empilés ici et là dans la pièce. Sûrement tous des livres de médecine. La chambre du capitaine Trafalgar Law était spacieuse et rangée à une exception près : son bureau. Des dizaines de livres étaient entassés, dont certains avec un équilibre précaire ,des feuilles dépassant de leurs pages cela ne laissait au médecin qu'un espace de travail réduit avec des feuilles empilées dans n'importe quel sens. Avec tout ce bazar sur son bureau, je me demandai comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver.

Je redirigeai mon attention sur lui. Il se retourna finalement, des vêtements dans ses mains. Je levai les yeux pour le regarder dans une sorte de question muette.

-C'est pour toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester avec ces vêtements, non ? Cela ne sera sûrement pas à ta taille, mais tu devras t'en contenter.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je les pris, me levai du lit et me rappelai une chose.

-Je peux avoir mon sac maintenant ? J'ai répondu à toutes tes question et tu m'as dit que…

Je m'interrompis lorsque je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sarcastique.

-Ah ? Tu y croyais vraiment ?

Trafalgar émit un petit rire narquois et je serrai les dents d'appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de ne pas avoir mon sac qui m'énervait…en fait si, je l'adorais. C'était le dernier cadeau de mon frère, mais j'avais encore plus peur si Trafalgar décidait d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Et oui, comme une idiote, avant-hier, j'avais emmené au lycée deux tomes de One Piece le premier et le dernier sorti c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils sont à Dressrosa ! Tout cela pour convaincre une amie de le lire…des fois moi et mes supposées grandes idées…

Dedans il y avait aussi mon portable, mon ipod, mes recharges (bah quoi ? Il y a des prises dans ma classe, j'en profite !), mon casque, mes écouteurs de rechange, mes clés, mes deux mangas, un paquet de gâteau et mes cours. S'il tombe dessus je serais franchement mal barré !

-Je te le rendrais lorsque j'aurais décidé que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour mon équipage et moi.

Alors ça il n'y avait pas de risques. Je ne savais pas me battre au corps à corps, l'escrime il ne fallait même pas y penser, j'arrivais même à me couper avec un couteau à beurre, vous savez ces petits couteaux à bouts ronds, c'est dire ! Sinon je me débrouillais plutôt bien au tir à la carabine à la fête foraine…Mais c'est quoi ces pensées morbides ?! Je ne veux tirer sur personne, moi ! Nan, mais reprend toi ma vieille !

Trafalgar sortit de la pièce et je le suivis. Bon une semaine en mer et après je resterai sur la prochaine île pour essayer de trouver Luffy et les chapeaux de paille parce que je me doutais bien que contrairement à eux, Trafalgar ne me permettra pas de rester sur son sous-marin et encore moins rejoindre son équipage. De cette façon, je pourrais peut-être trouver une manière de rentrer chez moi plus facilement et rapidement.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte, un couloir plus loin. Sauf que je ne le vis pas et lorsqu'il se décala, je me pris la porte en pleine tête telle la grande maladroite et tête en l'air que j'étais, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'étais tombée ou rentrée dans un mur.. Je me redressai en silence et le fusillai du regard lorsque je le vis sourire d'un air moqueur et émettre un petit rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, lui je, vexée.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il amusé.

Il ouvra la porte et me fit entrer la première avec un sourire moqueur. J'entrai dans la pièce en le remerciant silencieusement d'un mouvement de la tête.

La chambre était petite, les murs étaient de couleur chocolat, sauf celui contre lequel était le petit bureau, qui était blanc. Il y avait le lit qui était à l'opposé de la commode et de l'armoire ainsi que d'une porte. Je me retournai vers Trafalgar pour le questionner en silence sur son utilité.

-C'est la salle de bain vu que tu es la seule fille dans ce sous-marin, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci, dis-je en lui souriant.

Trafalgar fit un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour l'utiliser miss. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir quelqu'un qui ressemble à un épouvantail dans mon sous-marin, me dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique tout en me détaillant.

Connard ! Evidemment je ne pouvais pas lui renvoyer le "compliment" son teint mate, ses tatouages, ses yeux gris, son sourire sarcastique et même ses cernes lui donnaient un air mystérieux et sexy. Alors pour toute réponse, je le repoussais vers la porte tandis qu'il continuait de ricaner. Soudain, alors que j'allais fermer la porte ; Trafalgar bloqua la porte à l'aide de son bras et me regarda d'un air sadique et sérieux.

-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu m'as menti tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je vais le découvrir. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Il reste une semaine avant la prochaine île, je compte bien le savoir avant, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Cela tombe plutôt bien je m'ennuyais. À demain miss Fullbuster.

Apres un dernier regard, Trafalgar s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, me laissant pantoise, bouche bée et figée comme une imbécile sur le pas de la porte. Je la refermai doucement et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Finalement il ne s'était pas laissé prendre par mon mensonge. Cela allait être encore plus dur de cacher la vérité que ce que je croyais. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir et me détaillai. Il n'avait pas tort, c'est vrai, mais il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Une bonne douche et un sommeil bien mérité devrait m'enlever cet air de déterrée. Après m'être lavée, je restai en sous-vêtements, n'ayant pas de pyjama et préférant garder les vêtements que m'a donné Trafalgar pour le lendemain.

Je me couchai et me remémorai les événements récents, j'espérais que mon père ne s'inquiétait pas trop, que mes amis allaient bien et que…Mes amis ? Allie ! Mais quelle gourde ! C'était pourtant évident ! Elle était tombée avec moi en essayant de me sauver, donc elle était sûrement dans ce monde aussi ! J'espère qu'elle n'était pas en danger, même si c'est vrai que de ce côté-là, je n'avais pas vraiment de soucis à me faire. Allie faisait du karaté et était vraiment douée ; elle faisait parti d'un dojo depuis toute petite. Je me promis de la retrouver. Une fois que nous serons ensemble et si nous sommes toujours saines et sauves, nous trouverons ensemble un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Je m'endormis en pensant à la dure journée que j'avais eue, tout en était sûr que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Je rappelle que je ne suis qu'une débutante dans l'écriture et que tous les conseils, reproches, remarques sont les bienvenues pour m'améliorer.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Reviews ?

Bye !


	4. Aria or when they say don't open,do it

Chalut la compagnie !

Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée. Il y a plusieurs raisons, déjà je n'ai pas un accès libre à mon ordi familial (je maudis le code qu'on mit mes parents pour ça), j'ai voulu être à fond dans les derniers devoirs qui me restaient et finalement j'écris avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Voilà donc tout ça pour dire qu'il risque d'il y avoir souvent des publications espacées, mais je ferais tout de même de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Et je m'en excuse d'avance s'il y en aura.

Je voulais aussi rappeler que je ne suis qu'une débutante dans l'écriture alors toutes les remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, conseils, sont acceptés avec joie pour pouvoir m'améliorer. Et puis cela fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Dsl : Merci beaucoup !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas, Aria et ses amis, quelques membres de l'équipage sont à moi.

Bon je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous retrouve en bas ! Place au chapitre et bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4: Aria or when someone say « don't open », so don't open, really.

Dans une ville de France, par un temps ensoleillé, un groupe d'adolescents empruntait le chemin du retour du lycée, tout en discutant avec entrain. Parmi ce petit groupe hétéroclite se trouvait une brune dont les cheveux atteignaient ses omoplates et dont les lunettes noires faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle était plutôt grande, portait une veste en jean, un short marron, un t-shirt beige et des converses blanches. Elle discutait avec une blonde dont les cheveux, qui étaient attachés et dont certaines mèches tombaient sur son visage, allaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleur chocolat, elle était grande, portait une veste militaire, un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des rangers. L'un de leurs amis était d'une taille moyenne presque petit, avait des cheveux couleur corbeau et des yeux argent pétillant de malice. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire ainsi que d'un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur, seul se distinguait son t-shirt blanc. Une autre avait des cheveux roux, lisses qui s'arrêtaient à ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue et de bottines noires, ses yeux bleu marine regardaient son amie aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude, elle avait un air distant. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et de sandales noires. Le dernier, un jeune homme brun au teint halé et aux yeux chocolat avait un sourire éclatant, portait une chemise blanche et un pantacourt en jean. Les lycéens discutaient avec enthousiasme.

-Non, mais franchement c'est n'importe quoi, vous bien vu l'emploi du temps que l'on a cette année ? On va devoir se lever tous les jours tôt, se lamenta la brune.

\- Aria, t'exagère pas un peu là ? On finit tous les jours tôt après tout, ça compense, dit la blonde à l'allure athlétique.

-Voyons Allie, tu sais très bien que pour Aria, le sommeil est sacré ! ajouta celui aux yeux d'argents.

-Oui, c'est comme à la soirée organisée par Beckah, enchaina la rousse en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, puis regarda le jeune homme à la peau halée, le lendemain matin, elle avait balancé son oreiller sur Jake qui avait eu le malheur de perdre à pierre, feuille, ciseau et qui avait dû la réveiller.

-Il l'avait cherché, il s'était jeté sur moi pour me réveiller, dit Aria, vexée.

-Voyons, tu sais très bien que je voulais juste te faire un gros câlin, ricana Jake.

-En m'étouffant ? demanda -t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

-Exactement !

Beckah émit un petit rire amusé, mais ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le lit tout en marchant alors que le reste de la bande continuait de discuter et se chamailler. Elle releva soudainement les yeux de son ouvrage pour les poser sur la brune.

-Au fait, tu ne devais pas savoir s'il partait aujourd'hui ?

Aria baissa la tête et une lueur triste passa dans yeux.

-Si, acquiesça-t-elle, les résultats seront révélé ce soir.

Les discussions qui avaient cessé reprirent, mais avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant.

* * *

-Aria ! Réveille-toi !

Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux et encore moins de me lever. J'entrouvris les yeux à contrecœur et dévisageai Penguin qui venait de me réveiller «avec douceur» évidemment. En clair, il m'avait secouée. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit sourire et me redressai sur le lit. Il me regarda comme s'il venait de voir Eustass Kidd lui faire un numéro de french cancan et lui avait fait un clin d'œil à la fin, c'est-à-dire la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ah tiens, pourquoi il est tout rouge là ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, encore ? Je baissai la tête pour voir pourquoi Penguin faisait une tête pareille. Un nain passa, puis deux, trois…jusqu'à sept. Et puis…

-Aaaaaah ! Espèce de pervers, sors de ma chambre !

-Je te jure que je n'ai rien vu, dit Penguin, les mains sur les yeux…mais les doigts écartés.

Hier soir, je m'étais couchée, ne gardant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements, j'avais oublié ce « détail », au contraire de Penguin qui l'avait bien remarqué et en avait profité. Bon c'est vrai que mes «atouts féminins» n'étaient pas énormes, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison ! C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me complexait avec le fait de devoir porter des lunettes depuis toute petite. J'étais presque aussi myope qu'une taupe !

-Dehors !

-Okay, okay, mais je t'attends dans le couloir. Le capitaine m'a dit de t'emmener dans la cuisine pour te présenter aux autres.

Il sortit en s'excusant. Je mis mes lunettes et me levais tout en repensant à mon rêve. Cela s'était passé il y a six mois, le jour de la rentrée. Je me souvenais que le soir même, mon frère était rentré à la maison après une journée à la fac et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Les résultats aux examens étaient tombés et trois semaines plus tard, Killian était parti aux Etats-Unis suite à son intégration à un programme d'étude pour sa deuxième année de fac de droit grâce à ses résultats aux examens. Il nous avait laissé ma sœur et moi avec notre père. Cassie, qui venait de rentrer en troisième avait quinze ans, et moi, qui étais en première, nous confions souvent à lui et il avait toujours été là pour nous. Il fallait dire que ce n'était surement pas à notre père que l'on irait parler de nos problèmes, il nous parlait comme si nous étions encore en maternelle, un vrai papa poule ! Mais il est un peu étouffant et énervant des fois. Le départ de Killian avait laissé un vide dans notre famille, mais les discussions par téléphone et le fait que je le voyais souvent grâce à l'ordinateur avaient considérablement réduit ce vide. Il était heureux là-bas alors j'étais heureuse pour lui, il le méritait grandement.

J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me laver, puis m'habillai des vêtements que m'avait donné Trafalgar. Il y avait un sweet bleu avec le jolly roger des Heart Pirates dessus et un jean tacheté. Je nageai carrément dedans, ils allaient bien se foutre de moi ! Je remontais les manches, inspirai, réarrangeai mes cheveux, actionnai la poignée de la porte et sortis dans le couloir. Dès que je fus sortis, Penguin s'approcha de moi me détailla et me souris d'un air amusé.

-Les vêtements de Law te vont vraiment bien, j'adore !

\- Pas de commentaires s'il te plait, je ne ressemble à rien là-dedans, c'est horrible, dis-je désespérée à l'idée qu'il se moque de moi plus longtemps.

-Ah oui je confirme, tu ne ressembles à rien là-dedans, me dit-il avec un faux air compatissant avant d'éclater de rire face à la tête que je faisais.

Il rigola encore quelques minutes et essaya de s'arrêter.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? demandais-je, irritée.

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la cuisine tout en discutant. Penguin était quelqu'un de très gentil et drôle, je suis sûre que je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec lui. Il était de ces personnes qui pouvaient redonner le sourire aux autres, même dans les pires galères. Un peu comme Cal et Killian en fait. Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en toutes circonstances.

-Aria ?

-Hum ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? dit Penguin.

Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Attends tu veux dire à part être tombée d'un immeuble, m'être réveillée dans un autre monde (même si je l'adore, hein, allez pas faire de conclusions hâtives), que je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi, que je ne peux en parler à personne pour l'instant, que ma famille et mes amis doivent s'inquiéter et je ne peux pas les rassurer et ma meilleure amie, qui est aussi tombée en voulant me sauver, est très probablement dans ce monde et Allie peut être n'importe où. Mais sinon, ça va tout baigne, et toi ? La famille et tout, ils vont bien ?

-Non non, tout va bien, j'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées.

-Ça je l'avais bien vu, cela fait bien deux minutes que je t'ai posé une question.

Je baissai la tête, embarrassée.

-Désolée.

Penguin éclata de rire.

-On dirait Bepo, dit-il entre deux rires.

Bepo, le second de Trafalgar, ours polaire parlant de son état, ayant la manie de s'excuser lors de n'importe quelle situation. Je n'étais pas censée le connaitre, j'allai donc faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas, lui et tout l'équipage d'ailleurs. Je n'ai, pour l'instant, que rencontrer Trafalgar, le capitaine ainsi que Penguin et Shachi, les mécaniciens en chef. D'ailleurs avec Bepo, je ne connaissais que leurs noms, j'avais hâte et en même temps j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer le reste de l'équipage. Bon faisons l'ignorante.

-Qui est Bepo ? demandais-je avec mon sourire le plus innocent.

-Tu verras bien, je te préviens, les gens sont souvent surpris en le voyant, dit-il en me faisant un sourire espiègle.

Ah ça je veux bien le croire ! Un ours polaire qui parle et qui fait du kung-fu, ce n'était pas très courant. Du moins à ma connaissance…faudra que je vérifie, on sait jamais. Il y avait aussi Jean-Bart, un ancien esclave recruté par Trafalgar à Sabaody. Je ne savais pas encore s'il était là, mais ce serait un bon moyen de me situer dans le temps vu que les supernovas étaient supposés arriver à Sabaody en même temps. Luffy et son équipage arriveraient après avoir été à Thriller Bark et avoir battu le grand corsaire Moria. Je pense que je serais plus en sécurité et sereine lorsque je les aurais retrouvés, après avoir quitté le sous-marin lors de la prochain île. Il faut dire que Trafalgar n'a pas une réputation des plus…avenantes et sympathiques, au contraire. Dans le manga, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés, mais être devant son écran et devant la personne, il y a un fossé énorme. Tiens au fait, en parlant du capitaine sadique…

-Penguin, comment ça s'est passé, hier, le rangement du bloc opératoire et de la chambre froide ? demandais-je, curieuse.

Le mécanicien blêmit et marmonna des mots comme « plus jamais » « horrible » « scalpels encore pleins de sang », «encore une partie de vivant ». Vu sa réaction, c'était le dernier endroit où je voudrais aller. Je frissonnai de dégout et de peur lorsqu'il murmura avoir vu une main bouger alors que le reste du corps semble mort. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible et n'avais aucune envie de le savoir. Soudain, il se redressa, haussa la tête, m'adressa un grand sourire et me dis comme s'il n'avait pas raconté toutes ces horreurs :

-C'était pas si terrible, Shachi et moi on est des pirates, des vrais, on a peur de rien ! Et puis les ordres du capitaine sont absolus.

C'est cela oui ! Tu trembles encore mon cher ! Je ne dis rien et me contentai de lui sourire. On continua à marcher en silence jusqu'à la cuisine. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, je l'arrêtai et il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je voulais juste savoir combien vous étiez dans l'équipage, chuchotai-je.

-On est onze, pourquoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Onze personnes ça allait. Si j'avais atterri sur le Moby Dick avec ses mille six cent et quelques passagers, là cela aurait posé un "léger problème".

-Je n'aime pas trop être au centre de l'attention, ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose et…

-Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi, tu sais, dit-il en souriant. Bon aller on y va !

-Quoi ? Non attends un peu Penguin !

Trop tard. À peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers moi. Penguin entra à ma suite, les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison. Comme ils n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer, je reculai et me cachai derrière lui. Tous sourirent en voyant mon comportement et je vis Trafalgar se lever et se diriger vers nous

-Eh bien, miss. Qu'attends-tu ? Arrête de te cacher et présente-toi.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir et m'avançai devant Penguin. J'inspirai un bon coup et mis à parler.

-Je suis Aria Fullbuster, enchantée.

Dès lors tous se levèrent et vinrent se présenter.

-Salut, moi c'est Gus, le cuisinier de cette bande de morfale.

-Eh on n'est pas des goinfres !

-Rob, je suis le navigateur.

-Mon nom à moi, c'est Alex et je suis mécanicien, sous les ordres de Shachi et Penguin que tu as déjà rencontré, tout comme Dan et Luke que voici.

-Salut !

-Hey, bienvenue dans le sous-marin !

-Je suis Stan, un apprenti médecin.

-Et moi Nico, un apprenti médecin aidant le capitaine comme lui.

-T'as quel âge ? demanda Stan.

-Tu viens d'où ? dit Gus.

Les questions se succédèrent sans que je ne puisse y répondre.

-Dites, si vous la laissiez-vous répondre, ce serait mieux, non ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix. La seule chose que je vis devant moi fut une combinaison orange. Je relevai la tête et vis…

-Désolé, dit l'ours polaire en combinaison en face de moi. Je suis Bepo, le second du capitaine.

Il baissa la tête et joigna ses mains. Enfin ses pattes…euh…peu importe !

-Ne t'excuse pas ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Shachi et Penguin tandis que les autres riaient et que Trafalgar se permit un petit sourire amusé.

Pendant ce temps, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce et continuais à le fixer. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi…mignon et… et puis je ne pouvais plus résister ! Je m'avançai doucement vers lui et levai la main pour le caresser. Il était encore plus doux que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ouvrais les bras et le serrais contre moi. C'est bon, je suis au Paradis, je peux mourir tranquille maintenant. Sauf qu'évidemment tout bon moment a une fin.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours Bepo qui attire les filles ? se lamentèrent les deux compères.

Je dû laisser ce pauvre Bepo que visiblement j'embarrassais et me retournai vers eux.

-C'est parce qu'il est mignon, dis-je comme une évidence avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Désolé, s'excusa Bepo en baissant la tête.

-T'excuse pas pour ça ! Crièrent Shachi et Penguin.

-Je suis d…

-Stop ! Arrête de t'excuser !

-Miss, les interrompit Trafalgar. Stan et Penguin vont te faire visiter le sous-marin. Ce serait bête que tu te perdes pendant le peu de temps que tu resteras à bord.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Je les suivis en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Trafalgar qui s'était approché de Bepo et lui parlait à voix basse. On sortit et les deux me montrèrent l'infirmerie où je m'étais réveillée, la salle commune avec des canapés, des tables basses, un escargophone et une bibliothèque. Ils me montrèrent la vigie, la salle de commande, la salle d'entraînement et les dortoirs. On descendit ensuite d'un étage. Dès que j'eus atteins la dernière marche, Penguin et Stan se retournèrent vers moi avec un air sérieux sur leurs visages qui étaient pourtant joyeux depuis le début de ta visite.

-Aria, commença Penguin, il ne faut pas que tu ouvres les pièces de ce couloir sans autorisation du capitaine.

-Bah pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose à cacher ?

-Non ce n'est pas tellement ça, c'est plus pour toi que l'on dit ça, continua Stan.

Penchant la tête à droite, je leur lançais un regard interrogateur qui les fit sourire.

-Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux tellement savoir, ouvre l'une des portes, dit Penguin avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

-D'accord !

Trop contente de savoir, je m'avançai rapidement vers l'une des grandes portes en fer présentes dans ce couloir. J'entendis des rires étouffés derrière moi, mais n'en fis pas grand cas. J'aurais dû, vraiment. J'ouvris la porte lentement et contemplai l'intérieur. Et là je restai figés. Ah. Finalement les marmonnements de Penguin se confirmaient. Et je comprends son état de tout à l'heure…Mais bordel de merde ! Pourquoi il y a autant de cadavres !? Et c'est quoi ça ? On dirait…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je refermai la porte brutalement quand je vis un cadavre sur une table, à moitié autopsié. Je ne bougeai pas, tétanisée. Dire que je croyais qu'il plaisantait lorsqu'il parlait de mains bougeant encore et de scalpels sanglants. Je ne savais pas comment cela se faisait, mais ne voulait absolument pas le savoir. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire pour une fois et de rester avec Stan et Penguin.

-Eh bien miss Aria, on se fait une petite frayeur ? dit le capitaine avec un sourire moqueur. Ces deux-là t'avaient pourtant prévenu, non ?

Petite frayeur ? Non mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je viens de voir des personnes mortes et il appelle ça une petite frayeur ? Penguin et Stan ne sont plus là, ils ont dû partir dès que Trafalgar était arrivé. Bande de lâcheurs ! Je décidai d'ignorer le chirurgien de la mort, ce qui ne dû pas lui plaire vu la lueur sombre que je vis dans ses yeux. Bon visiblement l'ignorer ne me permettra pas d'être tranquille alors autant faire le premier pas.

-Ah. Mais au fait, tu sors d'où là ?

-J'étais dans mon laboratoire dans la pièce d'à côté quand je t'ai entendu crier.

Il regarda les plus grandes portes en métal au bout du couloir puis se tourna vers moi.

-Tout au bout du couloir, il y a le bloc opératoire. Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est pas un couloir pour toi à moins que tu ais des compétences scientifiques …ou d'en être le sujet, termina-t-il avec un air sadique.

Merci, mais compte pas sur moi, je sens que je vais passer mon tour.

-Justement suis-moi. J'ai d'autres questions à te poser.

Et dire s'il te plait, ça t'arracherait la bouche peut-être ? Je suivis en silence Trafalgar jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'installa sur un siège. Je restai debout, j'étais mal à l'aise, j'espérais pouvoir partir au plus vite de la pièce. Il regarda pendant quelques instants les feuilles sur son bureau et j'en profitai pour réfléchir à propos ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas vu Jean Bart, on était donc avant les événements de Sabaody. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être gentils, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante. Après tout, qui sait ce que pourraient faire Trafalgar et son équipage s'ils finissaient par savoir que je venais d'un autre monde et que je savais à peu près tout ce qui allait se passer. Bon, le chirurgien n'était peut-être pas aussi dangereux et sadique qu'on le dit, surtout qu'avant il était l'un de mes personnages préférés, mais entre le voir sur son écran de télévision et le voir en face de soi, il y a une grande différence, toutefois les apparences sont souvent trompeuses alors pourquoi pas là ? Il est peut-être quelqu'un de confiance…

Il se retourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire.

-Tu savais que quand tu réfléchis ou que tu es stressée, tu n'arrêtes pas de toucher une de tes mèches de cheveux ? Tu l'as fait dans ma chambre la dernière fois. Plusieurs fois. Et tu recommences depuis tout à l'heure. De quoi as-tu si peur ou pourquoi es-tu si stressée ?

Et merde. Il était beaucoup trop observateur. Je retirai ma main de mes cheveux. Il était médecin, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il savait reconnaître les signes de stress, bien qu'il ait raison je le faisais aussi quand je réfléchissais. C'était instinctif…si mes profs savaient que lorsque je faisais cela ce n'était pas seulement quand je réfléchissais mais aussi pendant un grand moment de stress, je crois que certains comme la harpie de l'espagnol en auraient profité. Sauf que là on n'était pas dans un simple cours inoffensif d'espagnol (enfin, simple et inoffensif, ça dépend pour qui, hein). Il lui suffisait de poser les bonnes questions et si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une réponse qui pourrait paraître vrai, j'étais foutue.

-Tu voulais me poser des questions ?

-Oui, je n'avais pas terminé hier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses fiches et se retourna vers moi.

-Bon, déjà tu as dit que tu étais partie à l'aventure il y a un mois, donc tu sais te battre. Tu te bats avec quoi alors ?

Ah. Il doit vraiment avoir un don pour les questions qui fâchent, quoique…je me doutais bien qu'il finirait par poser cette question. Je pouvais mentir, mais cela ne servirait à rien, il finirait bien par voir que je ne savais pas me battre.

-Avec rien.

-Du corps à corps alors ? Intéressant

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas me battre. Du tout.

Il y eu un gros silence. Trafalgar me dévisageait comme si j'étais une débile profonde, ce qu'à mon humble avis, je n'étais pas… du moins je l'espérais.

-Attends là…tu as voulu partir à l'aventure sans savoir te battre auparavant ?

-Euh…oui.

-Donc tu es partie en toute connaissance de cause, sans arme, sans rien pour te protéger sur la mer de tous les dangers où naviguent les plus dangereux pirates ?

-Bah ouais, dis-je finalement.

Il me regarde longuement, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du siège et ses lèvres serrées comme s'il se retenait de me crier dessus pour ma naïveté, sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, je n'étais pas ici de mon, plein gré. Enfin pas que cela me déplaise, loin de moi cette idée, hein !

-Bon…très bien, dit-il les yeux fermés. On verra ça plus tard.

-Euh, excuse-moi, mais comment ça « on verra ça plus tard » ?

-Tu vas passer plusieurs jours dans mon sous-marin, tu pourras apprendre un minimum, ce sera toujours plus bénéfique et productif qu'attendre, les bras ballants dans le vide à ne rien faire, que l'on arrive sur l'île. D'autant plus que si quelqu'un, que ce soit la marine ou des pirates, nous attaque, tu ne pourras pas te défendre. Et il est hors de question qu'un de mes hommes se blesse en te sauvant parce que tu es tellement idiote que tu ne t'es même pas entrainée avant de partir à l'aventure.

Ah, oui effectivement il marquait un point et pas n'importe lequel. Il fallait vraiment que je puisse me défendre au cas où je rencontrerais un psychopathe. Quoique je dis ça, mais le propriétaire de ce sous-marin est pas mal dans le genre psychopathe avec sa chambre froide et son laboratoire. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce dernier cet après-midi. Mais Trafalgar était quand même un médecin, un chirurgien même ce qui voulait dire qu'il préoccupait des autres, les aidait. Un homme qui soignait les autres peu importe qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent, un peu comme ce qu'il a fait avec moi, ne pouvait être profondément méchant, sadique…

-Tu as de la famille ?

Hein ? Ah tiens, l'interrogatoire reprenais ! Là au moins je peux dire la vérité sans problème.

-J'ai un frère, Killian, de vingt ans et une sœur qui s'appelle Cassie qui a quinze ans. Je vivais avec mon père et ma sœur.

-Et ta mère ? Que fait ton père ?

-Mon père est…

Commissaire de police. Mais est-ce que la police existe ici ou est-ce qu'il y a seulement la marine ? Parce que si je dis avoir un père dans la marine (qui doit être l'équivalent de la police, en fait), je suis bonne pour des heures d'interrogatoire. Bon c'est le moment de faire un peu fonctionner ton imagination ma vieille. Quant à la deuxième question, je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Bon quand faut y aller…

-Mon père est détective.

-Ah vraiment ? Intéressant. Et l'autre question ? me demanda-t-il, la tête posée sur sa main.

-Je n'y répondrais pas, dis-je avec le plus de conviction et détermination que je le pouvais. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis peu importe ce que tu me diras Trafalgar. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et cela ne te regarde en rien.

Bon c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû répondre comme ça, mais il m'énervait à vouloir tout savoir ! Mais lui répondre comme ça n'était vraiment pas très intelligent…okay pas du tout même. Tiens pourquoi il se lève ? Trafalgar avait maintenant une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux et arborait un air sérieux que je ne lui avais encore pas vu. Il s'éloigna de sa chaise pour s'avancer de moi tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie, lentement mais sûrement, ne laissant à la proie aucune chance de s'échapper. Malheureusement, en ce moment même, la proie c'était moi. Je reculai en essayant de ne pas tomber, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que ma maladresse naturelle ne refasse surface à un moment pareil. Je vérifiais du coin de l'œil que son nodachi était hors de sa portée. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus menaçant.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, me dit Trafalgar sur un ton à la fois menaçant et doucereux. Aurais-tu oublié qui tu as en face de toi ? Non seulement je pourrais te tuer quand je le veux, mais je t'ai aussi sauvé la vie. Tu devrais me montre du respect et m'en être reconnaissante. Tant que tu es dans ce sous-marin, ta vie est entre mes mains alors réfléchis bien avant de parler. Surtout que tu es sans défense, ce serait tellement …facile de te faire disparaitre.

Il prononça ce derniers mots alors que j'heurtai le mur derrière moi je n'avais plus d'échappatoire. Trafalgar continua à avancer. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire et cela me terrifiais.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors ? demandai-je, mon courage ayant soudainement refait surface pour pouvoir dire cette seule phrase.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi, j'étais presque sûre de pouvoir le toucher si je levais la main vers lui.

-Je m'ennuyais, murmura-t-il un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reculer et de me toiser.

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre ou dans la salle commune. J'ai à faire.

Les battements de mon cœur qui s'était emballé tout à l'heure peinaient à ralentir. J'inspirai et me dirigeai vers la porte et Trafalgar me suivit. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière moi, il se ravisa et rouvrit un peu la porte, un sourire collé au visage.

-Ah au fait, j'oubliais miss, tu portes ces habits à la perfection, ricana le capitaine des Heart avant de refermer la porte d'un geste sec.

J'étais maintenant seule dans le couloir, à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout en marchant ne sachant où aller. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule pensée : et merde, je suis foutue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! C'est un très long chapitre, donc très long à écrire pour moi qui écris très lentement sur l'ordinateur par rapport à sur un cahier.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne suis qu'une débutante, alors j'accepte tous les conseils. ^^

Reviews ?

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.

Bye à la prochaine !


	5. Would you know me ?

Hey !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

*part se cacher pour éviter les tomates*

Bon, je sais que j'avais prévenu au chapitre précédent qu'il risquerait d'il y avoir de longs moments où je ne posterais pas (même si je sais que je n'ai jamais précisé de rythme de parution), je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps. Aussi, j'ai décidé que (vu que je sais que je ne pourrais pas poster toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines (ça s'est vérifié visiblement), la faute au fait que je suis maintenant en 1ère S, que je ne peux pas accéder à l'ordinateur familial ,que les problèmes se concertent avant de m'assaillir en masse et que les moments de pages blanches ne sont pas rare) je posterais un long chapitre ,enfin j'essayerais, au lieu d'un court lors de ces longues périodes d'attente.

Dans les durs moments de ce début d'année, voir vos reviews me remontait le moral et me motivait pour écrire la suite, merci à toutes !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à me dire si j'ai fait des fautes, je ne suis qu'une débutante !

De plus, je n'ai pas arrêté de recommencer à écrire ce chapitre, celui-ci me plaisant moyennement, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Plouf : Merci, ça me très plaisir, contente que cela te plaise ! La voilà !

Bon allez j'arrête de vous embêter, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5: Would you know me ?

Suite à notre discussion houleuse, je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible du chirurgien et donc par extension de sa chambre. Cela rendait donc impossible l'idée d'aller me reposer dans la mienne celle-ci n'étant séparé de la chambre de Trafalgar que par un couloir, ce qui, à mon humble avis est trop peu pour ma survie mentale et physique après ce qui vient de se passer.

J'errai donc dans le sous-marin jaune, depuis plus d'une heure avec le seul but d'éviter Trafalgar et ce satané étage du bloc opératoire. Soudain, je vis une porte ouverte avec de la lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des voix se faisaient entendre ainsi que des éclats de rire et je pus distinguer cinq voix différentes. Je reconnus mes deux guides de tout à l'heure, Penguin et Stan. Quant aux trois autres, je ne les reconnus malheureusement pas, même si je me doutais qu'au fil du peu de temps que je passerai ici, j'arriverai à reconnaître les membres de cet équipage. Je ne savais que faire : aller les voir quitte à me faire bombarder de questions, au risque que ma présence les dérange ou alors continuer à marcher dans le submersible, seule avec mes propres interrogations et mes peurs qui me taraudaient ?

…Finalement, vu sous cet angle, la décision était vite prise ! Je m'avançai lentement pour ne pas leur faire peur en surgissant d'un coup, puisque depuis le début je marchais silencieusement et que personne ne m'avait remarqué ou parler. Quoique…cela pourrait être drôle ! Surgir comme ça, en ouvrant la porte d'un coup énergique … leurs têtes pourraient valoir leurs pesant d'or…mais bon autant ne pas paraître comme une folle dès le premier jour avec mes délires personnels. Déjà qu'avec mes réponses à son petit interrogatoire, Trafalgar devait croire que j'en tenais déjà une bonne couche, question stupidité et folie, pour être « partie à l'aventure sans savoir au préalable me défendre (et ne pas mourir d'une façon stupide) ». Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi débile sous le regard de quelqu'un. Mais le pire était que j'étais d'accord avec lui, aller vers l'inconnue sans savoir se battre dans un monde pas si inconnu tel que celui-ci était stupide, je pouvais le voir toute seule merci…mais honnêtement qu'y pouvais-je ? Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais décidé ou un jour voulu –quoique pour ce petit point-là, j'ai comme un doute– ou avais eu mon mot à dire dans ce voyage inattendu.

D'ailleurs cela me faisait penser à un hobbit qui se fait embarquer sans l'avoir voulu dans une quête pour tuer un dragon et …ah non. Désolée, c'était tout le temps comme cela avec moi je commençais à parler d'un truc et je fini la conversation sur un sujet totalement opposé à celui de départ, Jake et Lexie me l'avaient déjà fait remarquer. Penser à mes amis fit revenir cette pointe de tristesse et de douleur qui était survenue lorsque j'avais compris que revenir chez moi ne se ferait pas en un claquement de doigts et que des mois seraient peut-être passés avant que je ne retrouve mon foyer et tous ceux que j'aime. Peut-être qu'Allie, qui était sûrement coincée dans ce monde aussi, aurait trouvé une solution avant moi et que nous pourrions rentrer tranquillement chez nous. Mouais, autant croire au père Noël, parce que si les choses étaient si faciles, surtout ici, cela se saurait depuis longtemps !

Bon là il était temps d'aller les rejoindre, parce que rester dans le couloir à me parler à moi-même, ce n'était pas dans mes projets à long terme et surtout ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Me décidant une bonne fois pour toute, je pressai le pas et ouvris la porte pour voir se dérouler devant moi un spectacle pour le moins comique, enfin tout dépend du point de vue. Dos à moi se trouvaient Penguin et Stan, mimant ma découverte de la Terrible Chambre Froide, comme ils la surnommaient maintenant. Penguin qui semblait jouer mon rôle, ouvris une porte imaginaire avec appréhension, s'arrêter un instant en regardant dans le vide, puis se mettre à hurler avec une voix de fillette particulièrement bien faite lorsque Stan, qui faisait semblant d'être mort, un drap rouge le recouvrant, leva le bras tel un zombie. Penguin referma alors la porte la porte imaginaire brutalement avant de faire semblant de s'évanouir sous les rires de Shachi, Luke et Alex. Son visage garda cet air horrifié qu'il m'avait singé et je devais dire, à contrecœur tout de même, qu'il était doué. Seulement quelque chose me chiffonnait…je n'avais quand même pas cette horrible voix de fillette lorsque j'avais crié…si ?

-Elle a vraiment fait une tête pareille ? demanda Luke, encore hilare.

-Vraiment, assura Stan, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué, étant sur le pas de la porte. Je pouvais maintenant m'apercevoir que nous nous situions dans la salle commune, j'avais finalement fait cette « petite » balade dans le sous-marin pour me retrouver dans l'un des deux endroits que Trafalgar avait cité dans sa chambre et où il pourrait facilement me retrouver. Et j'avais fait cela sans m'en rendre compte. Je me souvenais être passée plusieurs fois devant les mêmes portes, ayant déjà oublié les fonctions de ces pièces, à peines quelques heures après ma super visite du sous-marin. C'était que ce submersible était immense ! Ce n'était pas demain-la veille que j'arriverai à mémoriser l'emplacement de toutes ces pièces. Et peut-être que je n'en aurai pas le temps, après tout je ne suis censée rester qu'une petite semaine.

Et pendant que je pensais à ces « détails », les quatre mécaniciens et l'apprenti médecin continuaient de se foutre de moi.

-Je te jure, je l'ai vue sursauter d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres, affirma Penguin.

-Non, je ne te crois pas, pas ce point quand même, s'exclaffa Alex.

-Par contre, son cri, tout le monde l'a entendu, ajouta Shachi, un sourire moqueur collé au visage.

Bon okay, là il était peut-être temps de leur faire savoir que leur conversation n'était plus privée et ce depuis un moment déjà.

-Et vous avez déguerpis plus vite que je n'avais jamais quelqu'un le faire, intervins-je.

Les voir tous se retourner d'un même mouvement brusque avec une expression de surprise sur leurs visages me fit pouffer de rire et me réjouis.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes…je devrais les prendre en photos et les accrocher sur les portes.

Le silence continuait. Je m'avançai et passai entre les fauteuils où ils étaient tous assis pour accéder à la bibliothèque. Bon par contre, là ce serait bien qu'ils se remettent à parler, ce mutisme commençait à être gênant. Je me mis à fouiller du regard les ouvrages en essayant d'oublier les leurs rivés sur moi. Tiens, un livre sur les rois et reines des îles de Grand Line, il devait sûrement faire allusion au roi d'Alabasta et à sa fille, Vivi Nerfertari ou bien de… Bon là, cela commence à bien faire ! Si des regards étaient des lasers et pouvaient par conséquent faire des trous, je serais un gruyère à présent ! Je me retournai lentement, les sourcils froncés dans une piètre tentative d'intimidation plutôt ridicule.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

Ils se regardèrent tous se demandant silencieusement lequel devait commencer. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter, me demandant ce qu'il y avait de si grave pour qu'ils fassent ces têtes de trente pieds de long et me lancent ces regards atterrés. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Finalement, Shachi dût se décider; il se leva, remit correctement ses lunettes de soleil et son couvre-chef pour ensuite me regarder avec gravité.

-Comme te l'ont très certainement dit Penguin et Stan, l'accès à la chambre froide est plus ou moins interdit, ou du moins c'est une sorte d'accord tacite. Il y a parfois des personnes que l'on emmène avec nous pour une très courte durée, moyennant quelques services en retour, mais il se peut qu'ils ne finissent pas le voyage. Ils…disparaissent mystérieusement après avoir fait quelque chose de très précis, souffla Shachi, le regard dans le vague. En fait, après être entrés dans un endroit précis…

Le mécanicien en chef s'avança vers moi alors qu'il continuait de conter son histoire. Les autres arboraient toujours une expression sérieuse tandis que je me liquéfiais et me tétanisais sur place au fur et à mesure du récit. Et si ce qu'il racontait était vrai ? J'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort en pénétrant dans la chambre froide ? Je me mis à paniquer et mes yeux commencèrent à faire des va et vient entre Penguin et Stan en passant par Alex et Luke sans oublier Shachi bien sûr, mais aucun ne moufta, ni ne bougea. Ils restaient imperturbables, ce qui accentua ma panique et je commençai à reculer, ce qui ne servait à rien, puisque la bibliothèque était juste derrière moi. Mon dos buta à celle-ci et je me mis à chercher une échappatoire. Ma peur était à son paroxysme et Shachi s'avança de plus belle pour s'arrêter juste devant moi et ouvrit la bouche. Mais je ne sus jamais ce qu'il allait dire…

-Pff…ahahahahah !

Le rire de Penguin me fit sursauter et je me cognais contre la bibliothèque. Voilà qui me vaudra un beau bleu dans plusieurs heures. Je me tournais vers lui, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Je le vis, plié en deux, en plein fou rire. Fou rire qui était visiblement contagieux puisque petit à petit, Shachi, Stan puis Luke et enfin Alex le rejoignirent. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je restai adossée contre le meuble, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait faisant de moi la meilleure imitatrice de poisson rouge. Ce qui visiblement les renvoya dans leur hilarité. Luke finit par se relever et me gratifia d'un sourire qui, bizarrement, me détendit.

-Tout de même, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour garder ton calme tout du long Shachi ! J'en étais revenue à me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire et ne pas tout faire foirer.

-Pareil ! S'exclaffa Stan.

Oh. Me dites pas que c'était ce que à je pense …ce n'était tout de même pas…

-Tout cela n'était qu'une blague ?! m'indignais-je.

-Exactement et tu as complètement marché, que dis-je, tu as couru même, se réjouis Shachi. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à garder mon sérieux. Tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était vraiment drôle, enfin pour nous surtout !

-Mais alors tout était faux ? L'histoire sur les disparitions, les morts à la chambre froide, celui qui…

-Ah non ça c'était vrai, m'interrompit Alex. Le capitaine n'aime juste pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, il n'y aucune interdiction. Nous évitons juste au maximum d'y aller. Mais il y a vraiment des morts.

-Mais celui qui a bougé…commençais-je avant de me faire encore une fois interrompre, cela commençais à bien faire d'ailleurs !

-Un peu de malice et d'inventivité suffisait, répondit Penguin qui avait enfin arrêté de rire.

La lumière commençait à se faire et je crois savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Depuis que je les avais rencontré, ils avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés de moi, dis donc Et je comptais bien me venger plus tard, enfin j'essayerais.

-Lequel d'entre vous était sous la table, caché par le tissu et a fait bouger le bras du cadavre ? demandais-je d'un ton glacial Je sais que ce n'est ni Penguin ni Stan puisqu'ils étaient avec moi Donc cela ne peut qu'être que l'un d'entre vous, Shachi, Luke, Alex…

Ils se regardèrent, gêné, avant que Luke ne s'avance et n'avoue, piteusement, qu'il était le fautif. Je le gratifiais alors d'un petit sourire et me retournai pour regarder les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Après ce mystérieux petit sourire, débrouille-toi pour savoir ce que je mijote et …bon pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de plan à, proprement parler. Plutôt une partie de plan. 12% de plan, je dirais. Oui, bon d'accord ce n'est pas un plan, mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle après un silence interloqué dû à mon petit numéro et je repris, quant à moi, l'inspection de mes objets favoris. Il semblait y avoir de tous : des romans d'aventures aux livres consacré à la géographie des îles et à la navigation en passant par ceux d'histoire sans oublier bien évidemment les manuels traitant de la médecine.

-Aria ?

-Hum ?

Je me retournai et me retrouvai devant Shachi, Penguin et Stan.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? questionnai-je, en, essayant de pas trop montrer mon exaspération.

À ce train-là, à force de me faire interrompre, je n'étais pas prête de trouver un livre qui m'intéresserait assez pour que j'y consacre les prochaines heures à le lire.

-On se demandait de quelle île tu pouvais venir.

-Oh, m'étonnai-je, ce n'est que cela ? Je viens d'Eulalia à East Blue. Trafalgar ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Je m'étais assise contre la bibliothèque je sentais que la conversation allait être longue. Alex et Luke regardèrent leur montre et partirent, disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

-Le capitaine n'est pas sorti de sa cabine depuis une heure donc il ne nous en a pas parlé, déclara Shachi, amusé.

-Et puis c'est mieux quand tu nous le dit toi-même, non ?continua Stan.

-A moins que tu nous en veuilles tellement pour nos petites blagues que tu ne veuilles plus nous parler ?fini Penguin avec un regard complice avec Shachi.

Et là, je vis rouge.

-Une …une petite blague ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! m'écriai-je.

-Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois vu que tu navigues en ce moment même sur cette mer. Alors, comment est ton île ? Me demanda Stan, curieux.

Bon apparemment, je n'allais pas y couper. Je n'étais peut-être pas obligée de tout modifier ?

-Eh bien, c'est une île très grande, il y a une forêt faisant plus de la moitié de l'île. La marine y est très peu présente, mais une sorte de marine locale, un peu différente, entretient des liens avec eux, leur font souvent des rapports. Mon île est très avancée technologiquement. Des choses que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer y sont construite. Les études et l'éducation sont des choses de très importantes là-bas. C'est aussi un endroit où il y fait bon vivre et j'aimais y vivre, inventai-je au fur et à mesure, mais prenant des exemples quelques peu modifiés de notre monde.

-Pourquoi être partie alors ?

Ah oui, bonne question. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix ? Et que je n'en avais pas l'envie non plus ?

-La vie était trop monotone pour moi, trop vide. Je voulais vivre d'aventures et de découvertes. Donner un sens à ma vie, qu'il y ait de l'adrénaline et… je voulais vivre comme il me plaisait.

Ah ! Ah, ah. La bonne blague.

Shachi, Stan et Penguin assimilèrent ce que je venais de dire avec facilité, peut-être avaient-ils déjà vu une île de ce genre ? Cela se pouvait avec toutes les îles qu'il y avait dans ce monde.

-Tu es donc une pirate ? me questionna Penguin.

Moi, une pirate ? Je m'imaginai avec un cache-œil, un tricorne, une robe courte avec un corset, un leggings noir une veste et un sabre…et je me mis à rire comme une idiote quand cette image me vint en tête. Les deux compères et l'apprenti médecin me regardèrent en se demandant sûrement le pourquoi du comment de ma soudaine hilarité. Je ne pouvais absolument pas leur dire, ils se moqueraient encore plus de moi, même s'ils ne le font pas dans le but d'être méchants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Et puis non, réponds plutôt à ma question précédente, reprit Penguin.

Bon qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur répondre ? Je ne suis pas du tout ce que l'on pourrait appeler une pirate lambda, même si je me doute qu'ils ne sont pas comme je les imaginais et je ne me voyais pas leur dire que j'étais une lycéenne après avoir inventé tout ce que j'ai dit avant, de toute façon, si je leur disais je devrais tout leur raconter et cela il n'en est pas question ! Et puis, après tout, qui pourrait croire à une telle histoire ? Je me décidai à leur répondre.

-Je ne suis pas du tout une pirate, plutôt une aventurière je dirais. Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, j'explore et visite juste les îles où je m'arrêtais avec mon petit voilier, c'est-à-dire pour l'instant pas beaucoup. Je suis partie de chez moi depuis un mois.

-Vraiment ? Tu pourrais nous parler de ces îles ?demanda Sachi

Euh … oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de les inventer ou de trouver une carte, ça se fait pas comme ça au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué. Ah, mais non t'as pas remarqué. Je devrais le faire puisqu'ils me dirent qu'il y avait le temps pour ça et que cela ne pressait pas, mais je me fis un devoir de leur répondre.

-Je vous raconterai seulement si vous me parlez de vos propres aventures, elles doivent être plus intéressantes que les miennes, mais… plus tard ! terminais-je avec un sourire.

-Faut pas dire ça, c'était sûrement bien, affirma Stan. Mais parles nous plutôt plus de toi ! Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Tiens, c'est marrant, c'est les mêmes questions que celles de leur capitaine.

-Oui, un grand frère et une petite sœur qui est une vraie peste ! On se disputait ou plutôt, on se chamaillait souvent tous les trois. Ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis séparée d'eux et ils me manquent déjà, même si au début j'étais contente de ne plus subir les remontrances de l'un et les caprices de l'autre. On était très proches et avec notre père, nous formions une famille soudée. Seulement, leurs vies sont là-bas et c'est mieux comme ça. C'était très dur au début.

Un silence froid s'était installé, chassant ainsi l'ambiance bonne enfant qu'il y avait auparavant et je m'en voulu aussitôt. Je leur avais sûrement rappelé la distance avec leur famille et ceux qu'ils aiment sans m'en rendre compte Nous étions tous les trois plongés dans nos pensées lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre et nous fit sursauter.

-Eh bien voilà qui était intéressant miss, affirma une voix que je commençais à bien connaître.

Je me cognais encore une fois contre la bibliothèque à laquelle j'étais adossée et poussai un grognement de douleur tant en grimaçant. À ce rythme-là, j'allais avoir pleins de bleus ! Je me tournai vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit le capitaine de ce sous-marin dans la position dans laquelle j'ai surpris les cinq compères tout à l'heure. Il s'avança de sa démarche assurée, vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et croisa les jambes tout en me regardant, un sourire en coin collé au visage.

-Eh bien, moi qui croyais que tu aurais passé le reste de la journée à vagabonder dans le sous-marin et à fouiller partout, on dirait que j'ai eu tort. Il y a une première à tout, acheva-t-il.

…Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ? Il a eu bon jusqu'à un certain point, c'en est perturbant. Et un peu effrayant, il faut bien le dire !

-Pas du tout, le contredis-je. J'ai juste eu marre de marcher … et je n'ai pas fouillé !

-Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que pourrait faire quelqu'un étant sur l'embarcation d'inconnus et n'ayant aucune jugeote et logique.

Ouch. Ledit manque de jugeote et de logique, c'était sûrement pour le fait de ne pas être capable de me défendre et être, malgré cela, partie à l'aventure de mon plein gré. Enfin ça évidemment c'est ce qu'il doit croire. Ou pas. C'est vraiment dur de savoir s'il croit à ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt. Si cela se trouve, il croit que je sais me battre et que je fais cela pour qu'il n'en sache rien et que je puisse partir tranquillement. Ouah l'angoisse ! Je suis en train de m'inventer des théories complètement tordues, faut que j'arrête ! Trafalgar m'observa pendant quelques instants puis se leva.

-Viens, m'ordonna-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il quitta la pièce et je dû me lever en vitesse pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne me perde dans ce labyrinthe appelé sous-marin. Je le suivis en courant et le rattrapai. Je marchai à quelques pas derrière lui, ne voulant pas me retrouver plus proche de lui avec ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. Je l'observais à la dérobée lorsqu'il m'interpella.

-Tu sais que tu peux marcher à côté de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas te manger.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé, permet moi d'en douter.

Il ricana avant de se retourner et de me répondre.

-Fait comme tu veux miss, je ne m'excuserais pas si c'est ce que tu attends.

-Non je sais bien que personne ne peut obliger le Grand Trafalgar Law à faire quelque chose contre son gré, répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il me sourit d'une façon moqueuse, ne relevant pas le sarcasme et dit avant de se retourner et de continuer à marcher :

-L'important est que tu aies compris. Maintenant avance.

Je m'avançais à son niveau et nous continuions à marcher jusqu'à ce que je vis une double porte déjà ouverte. Nous entrons dans la pièce et je vis ce qu'elle était. Une salle d'entraînement. Le sol était couvert de tatamis et la pièce était immense. Différentes armes étaient placées sur des supports spéciaux et d'autres, beaucoup moins nombreuses, jonchaient le sol, je ne pouvais les compter tellement y en avait. À l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvaient des machines de tortures ou autrement dit des machines de musculation dont je ne saurais donner le nom. Je vis Gus en train de s'échauffer grâce à différents exercices. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner vers Trafalgar et de le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici, demandais-je, incertaine et ne voulant penser à ce que cela impliquait.

Trafalgar se rapprocha de moi, tout en agrandissant son sourire de sadique et ayant son nodachi appuyé contre son épaule, nodachi qui était dans cette pièce et qu'il venait de reprendre.

-Mais c'est très simple voyons, commença-t-il en réajustant son chapeau.

-Tu vas te battre contre moi, poursuivi Gus.

-Je saurais ainsi quels sont tes réflexes, continua Trafalgar.

-Ainsi que les parties où tu devras t'entraîner, enchaîna le cuistot.

-Mais surtout nous saurons donc à quel point tu es novice dans le combat, termina le chirurgien de la mort, son regard argenté me transperçant de part en part.

Je sus néanmoins l'implicite de ce qu'il venait de dire et l'ombre de cette affirmation muette flotta dans l'air et me fit frissonner.

_Je saurais si tu m'as menti._

* * *

Voilà, c'était donc le 5ème chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plût !

Initialement je comptais le faire plus long, mais la suite sera au prochain. :")

Je ne sais pas quand je le publierais, mais j'ai déjà des idées et surtout n'ayez pas peur si vous voyez que je tarde à poster, je ne compte pas du tout l'abandonner ! ;)

Je rappelle que je ne suis qu'une débutante. Comme c'est ma première fic, donc n'hésitez pas me donner des conseils. :)

Et surtout dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Reviews ?

Voilà voilà … à la prochaine tout le monde, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et bonne année en avance !


	6. He is kidding, isn't he ?

Salut tout le monde ! :)

Je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrais moins de temps, mais tout n'est pas allé comme je le voulais et, sans parler des raisons que j'ai déjà évoquer dans les chapitres précédents, je peux affirmer sans mentir que les examens (TPE, Bac blanc et oral blanc de français) sont aussi en cause dans ce long retard. Donc… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Je ne peux pas affirmer que cela ne recommencera pas, mais je ferais de mon mieux.:)

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Guest : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! :)

Effectivement, c'est ma première fic et j'avoue avoir longtemps hésité avant de commencer à l'écrire. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas à l'abri des récalcitrantes:p Je passes beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à ce que peut et ne peut pas faire Law qui est un personnage très complexe à utiliser et comprendre alors je suis trop contente que tu trouves qu'il n'est pas OOC. Pour Aria, c'est important pour moi que l'on puisses s'identifier à elle et je ne voulais surtout pas faire de Mary-Sue, alors je suis vraiment contente que tu penses cela ( surtout que c'est quand même le personnage principal alors c'est mieux si on l'aime bien ^^ ) et je voulais qu'elle ait des réactions assez normales !

Encore merci et désolée pour cette longue attente !

Je voudrais également vous remercier pour tous vos messages super gentils que j'ai reçus et pour votre soutien ! Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette fiction , c'est juste que j'écris à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique (à cause des raisons évoquées précédemment), cette fic compte beaucoup pour moi, je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et je n'ai pas envie de l'arrêter !

Je voudrais rappeler (encore ^^ ) que je ne suis qu'une débutante et que j'accepte avec joie tous les conseils ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il y a trop de fautes que je n'ai pas vu.

Résumé des chapitre précédents : Aria Fullbuster, une lycéenne de 17 ans, est arrivée dans le monde de One piece, la sauvant ainsi d'une chute qui aurait dû être mortelle. Elle tombe en pleine mer et l'équipage du Heart, les pirates de Trafalgar Law la repêchent. Elle se réveille et découvre la vérité, ne voulant d'abord pas y croire avant de se résigner. Elle subit deux interrogatoires de la part du capitaine du sous-marin, qui veut en savoir plus sur elle. Elle fait la rencontre des membres de l'équipage et deux d'entre eux, Stan et Penguin lui font visiter le sous-marin et en profitent pour lui faire une mauvaise blague avec la participation d'autres membres(elle apprit plus tard la vérité à propos de la blague et s'est promis de se venger de pareille manière). Elle raconte à quelques membres de fausses informations sur elle comme l'île où elle habitait et le fait qu'elle soit une aventurière. Ayant révélé auparavant à Trafalagar qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, celui-ci ne la croyant pas veut la tester en la regardant se battre contre Gus, le cuistot.

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Maître Yoda…pardon Maître Oda ! (et heureusement parce que si One Piece était à moi ce serait une catastrophe !^^). Seule Aria, sa famille, ses amis et quelques membres d'équipage du Heart sont ma propriété. :)

Bon, je vous ai assez embêter, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 6 : He is kidding, isn't he ? (Il plaisante, n'est pas?)

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, mes muscles de plus en plus douloureux. Je courais et évitais les coups que je pouvais esquiver, qui n'étaient pas nombreux à mon plus grand regret. J'avais des douleurs aux bras, aux jambes et au thorax, dû à la longueur de ce combat à sens unique et aux coups que je recevais. Je retombais alors douloureusement sur le sol, protégeant ma tête de mes bras pour amortir le choc. Je restais prostrée au sol quelques instants, reposant momentanément mes muscles endoloris. Gus était impressionnant. Son agilité et sa vitesse associé à sa force le rendaient très efficace. En effet, dès que je me relevais, je ne voyais qu'un éclair orange et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient d'un orange vif, mais pas agressif comme pour les carottes, plutôt doux comme un coucher de soleil...Voilà que me prendre des coups me fait devenir poète ! Des fois, je m'inquiète pour ma santé mentale. Tiens, c'est comme la fois où on était en troisième et que, pendant un cours de français, mon voisin et moi avions imaginé des scénarios catastrophiques plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Je crois d'ailleurs que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de l'invasion de lapins violets en costumes de pingouin cracheurs de tagada ! En fait, je ne vais pas me relever, je vais encore tomber de toute façon et pas qu'à cause de Gus … C'est fou ce que le sol me semblait être doux et amical en ce moment. Que de rapprochements entre nous en si peu de temps !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais miss ? Je croyais que les siestes étaient seulement pour les personnes âgées. Je me suis trompé, on dirait. Tu veux une canne ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en a une dans le placard de l'infirmerie, ricana le capitaine de ce sous-marin jaune.

… Il m'énerve ! Depuis le début du pseudo «combat», il n'avais fait que de se moquer de moi ! Il était debout près de la porte, son chapeau sur la tête et son nodachi posé contre son épaule, et passait son temps à m'envoyer des piques. C'était comme s'il le faisait exprès pour me mettre hors de moi et que je me donne à fond et le pire… c'est que ça marche. A chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, je me relevais, histoire de lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas faire facilement et que cela m'énervait, ce qui, accessoirement, l'amusait encore plus. Je relevais la tête, auparavant posé sur mes avant-bras, pour regarder Gus qui me regardait d'un air inquiet et vaguement gêné. Il est adorable, même s'il devait en théorie s'entraîner avec moi, il a fait vraiment attention à ne pas me frapper trop fort lorsqu'il a vu à quel point j'étais douée; c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il, Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ? On peut arrêter Capitaine ? Je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien en tirer là, elle est à bout.

Ces quelques phrases me redonnèrent un peu de force et je me relevai lentement.

-Non, c'est bon,je peux encore éviter tes coups. Enfin, essayer, me rattrapai-je.

J'avançais de deux pas avant de me sentir tomber en avant dû à une pression au niveau de ma jambe droite. J'écarquillais les yeux avant de mettre mes bras en avant pour me rattraper. Encore une fois. La raison pour laquelle je tombais le plus n'était pas Gus, à mon grand désappointement, j'aurais l'air moins ridicule alors que là… la plupart des bleus que j'avais et allais avoir, je me les suis faite toute seule, comme un grande, alors pas étonnant que Trafalgar se fiche de moi ! J'atterris dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

-Tu as raison Gus. Il vaudrait mieux arrêter ou sinon les répercussions de ces secousses vont tellement ébranler le sous-marins que nous allons couler, ce que j'aimerais vraiment éviter. Un vrai éléphant, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. De plus, je sais déjà ce que je voulais savoir alors il est inutile de continuer, continua tranquillement Trafalgar.

Je me retournai rapidement sur le dos et m'asseyais pour le fusiller du regard.

-Je ne suis pas grosse Trafalgar ! M'écriais-je. Et puis comment ça tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir ? Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Le chirurgien de la mort fit un sourire en coin, amusé.

-Vu comment tu t'affalais à chaque fois que tu tombais, j'ai quelques doutes raisonnables, miss Aria. Pour le reste, j'ai voulu te le dire, mais tu avais l'air tellement déterminé que je n'ai pas voulu briser tes espoirs de pouvoir toucher Gus au moins une fois. Et puis ça m'amusais.

Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve !

-Ah ouais et bien tu …

-Qu'en avez-vous déduis Capitaine ? m'interrompit Gus.

Trafalgar, son sourire fourbe accroché au visage, s'approcha alors de nous et s'arrêta à quelques pas, laissant planer un silence angoissant. Pour moi, hein, que j'ai menti ou non ne fera rien à Gus, alors il … s'en fiche, non ? Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas menti alors je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, non ? … J'ai peur Allie, au secours ! Il fait peur !

-Je crois qu'il est clair que tu ne sais aucunement te battre. Tes esquives ratées, tes tentatives pitoyables d'attaque ne te seront d'aucune utilité lors d'un vrai combat comportant un danger réel. Tu n'as donc évidemment pas menti. Tant mieux pour toi, qui sait ce qui aurait se passer si tel avait été le cas…

Tout simplement flippant. Pour mes capacités «pitoyables», j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu alors j'ai aucun regret sauf peut-être un …

-Et de toute façon, comment tu peux savoir que je n'ai pas fait semblant ? Que je n'ai pas caché mes aptitudes pour que tu me crois ?

Trafalgar prit un air satisfait et semblait prendre un air supérieur.

-C'est simple, lorsque les gens ont peur pour leur vie, ils ne font pas semblant et leur instinct de survie prend le dessus pour survivre, répondit-il.

-Et le capitaine et moi t'avions fait suffisamment peur avant le combat pour que tu ne réfléchisses pas et que tu ne fasses que réagir instinctivement à mes coups. Et l'instinct ne trompe pas. Tu ne sais pas te battre. Au moins, cela t'as motivé, c'était trop mignon, on aurait dit un lapin inoffensif qui essayait de se persuader qu'il n'allait pas se faire manger par le rusé renard. Surtout que tu arrivais même à tomber toute seule ! S'écria-t-il en riant.

Alors tout ça était pensé depuis le depuis le début ? Bon peu importe, je me vengerai plus tard. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment mais j e me vengerais. Un jour. Pour l'instant, il y a plus important.

-Je ne tombais pas toute seule, je faisais exprès pour que vous me croyez ! Boudais-je en gonflant mes joues.

Les deux complices me regardèrent, le sourcil levé et l'air sceptique très visible. Bon, ce silence devient gênant là. Ils n'ont toujours pas bougé. Mal à l'aise sous le poids de leur regard, je me mis à me balancer sur mes deux jambes avant d'avouer.

-Rooh, c'est bon, arrêtez ça ! Oui, je faisais que de tomber à cause de ce foutu pantalon trop long, j'arrêtais pas de me prendre les pieds dedans. Vous êtes contents maintenant ?râlai-je en ignorant leurs sourires satisfaits.

-Très Aria ! dit Gus avec un sourire éblouissant. Tu ne devrais pas prendre la mouche aussi facilement, même si c'est drôle. Pour nous évidemment !

Je lui envoyais un regard peu amène avant de croiser les bras.

-Fais pas la tête, je te taquinais juste !s'exclama le cuisinier en décoiffant mes cheveux de sa main droite.

-Hey ! Arrête ça !

Je dégageai sa main d'un geste sec.

-Bah bravo, maintenant je vais devoir me recoiffer, grommelai-je.

-Pauvre chou, va !

Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue et souris. Ce n'était pas très mature, certes, mais ça faisait du bien ! Gus était quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, je crois que je vais rapidement l'adorer. Et au moins, je me sens moins petite face à lui que face à Trafalgar, avec mon mètre soixante-dix, vu que j'avais vu dans un tome de One Piece qu'il mesurait dans les un mètres quatre-vingt-dix et je confirme. Moi qui me trouvais grande pour une fille, je peux revoir mon jugement ! Alors que Gus devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt. J'attraperai moins de torticolis en voulant le regarder dans les yeux qu'avec Trafalgar. Gus a aussi de très beaux yeux verts comme ceux de Beckah. Non ! Ne surtout pas penser à mon amie absente … ou plutôt c'est moi qui suis absente vu qu'elle est encore dans notre monde, contrairement à moi. Bref, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, sinon je vais encore être triste et déprimer, et il faut surtout pas ! Ah tiens, où est passé Trafalgar ? Il était juste à côté de nous à l'instant.

-Ça y est ,vous avez fini vos chamailleries puériles ? On peut enfin y aller alors, déclara Trafalgar.

Il était près de la porte, celle-ci entrouverte et semblait nous attendre avec impatience. Nous nous dirigions alors d'un pas commun dans sa direction tandis que j'en profitais pour me recoiffer. Super, maintenant j'avais des nœuds.. Merci Gus ! Heureusement que j'ai des cheveux assez lisses, je vais pouvoir les démêler assez rapidement. Ayant fini de réarranger ce nid qu'était devenu ma tête, je baissai les bras sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'émettre une grimace et un gémissement de douleur qui attira l'attention de Gus, celui-ci marchant à mes côtés. Il me fixa d'un regard incertain avant de se lancer.

-Désolé.

-Pardon ?

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pour avoir participé au petit plan de Trafalgar ou bien …

-Pour ça, précisa-t-il en désignant mon bras dont une partie virait lentement au bleu. J'ai essayé de te faire le moins de blessures possibles quand j'ai vu que tu ne savais vraiment pas te défendre, mais là …

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà tout à l'heure ? Adorable. Il était vraiment inquiet et se sentait coupable.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, j'ai déjà eu pire, le rassurai-je. Je tombais souvent quand j'étais petite. J'avais presque tout le temps les genoux couverts de bleus et égratignés.

Ça, c'était sûr ! Je crois bien être tombée un nombre incalculable de fois; dans les escaliers, sur les rollers, le skate, le vélo, dans des aires de jeu dans les parcs, les marches des trottoirs, des branches des arbres que j'escaladais : bref, une vrai catastrophe ambulante !

Si au début je pleurais dès la moindre petite coupure ou bleu, l'habitude m'avait rendue plus résistante et je me relevais directement, quand ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Je me souvenais qu'un jour, à l'âge de mes six ans, mon frère, Killian, avait accouru vers moi, affolé, quand j'avais malencontreusement raté une marche de l'escalier du toboggan pour enfant et avais dévalé le côté avec les marches. Devant ses yeux ahuris, je m'étais relevée sans pleurer, avais nettoyé mon short qui était couvert de poussière et de terre après cette chute, étais remontée sur le toboggan et l'avait descendu en glissant comme si de rien n'était et seulement ensuite, j'étais allée demander à mon père des pansements, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer. À l'époque, je n'avais jamais été aussi fière de moi pour ne pas avoir craqué et il en avait été de même pour ma famille. Je trébuchais toujours autant, mais ils n'accouraient plus au moindre petit bobo que je me faisais, très souvent il fallait le dire. Tous, sauf mon père qui restait fidèle à lui-même et qui en tant que papa poule me sautait dessus pour me demander si j'allais bien à chaque chute. Ce qui pouvait se révéler assez agaçant quand j'étais devenue une ado, je tombais beaucoup moins, mais il ne changeait pas d'attitude. Maintenant, même ça me manquait.

Gus émit un sourire amusé et avait l'air soulagé à l'entente de ma réponse.

-Tant mieux alors, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois traumatisée à vie, répondit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

-Alors là, ça ne risque pas ! m'écriais-je. Surtout pas avec tous les fil-histoires d'horreur que j'ai déjà entendu , me corrigeais-je avec empressement, essayant en même temps de camoufler ma panique.

Gus s'arrêta alors, suspicieux, le sourcil levé.

-Qu'allais-tu dire ?

-Juste que toutes les histoires que m'ont raconté mes amis et mon frère faisaient bien plus peur que ce qui s'est passé, assurai-je.

Il me scruta du regard, voulant sans aucun doute savoir si je mentais tandis que j'essayais, avec de grandes difficultés, de garder un visage impassible.

-Vraiment Aria ? insista-t-il.

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore mise ? Je ne pouvais pas juste me taire ? Surtout que j'allais encore devoir lui mentir et cela me coûtait. Gus était quelqu'un de vraiment bien, gentil et drôle, et je n'aimais pas devoir lui mentir, seulement, si je décidai de tout lui dévoiler … comment pourrait-il croire un truc pareil. Si encore j'avais mon sac, je pourrais lui montrer son contenu en tant que preuve, mais Trafalgar l'avait toujours en sa possession et je n'allais certainement pas le supplier pour l'obtenir. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte, je connaissais à peine Gus, qui me dit qu'il n'ira pas tout révéler à Trafalgar aussitôt mon histoire racontée ? Je pense que je lui en parlerais quand je serais prête, il en sera de même pour Trafalgar. Cela pourrait être dans une semaine, un mois ou même jamais. Je n'allais certainement pas dire un truc pareil, aussi dingue, dont j'ai moi-même douté au début à quelqu'un à qui je ne fais pas confiance. Voilà que je devenais paranoïaque ! Dire qu'il peine quelques années, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à confier un de mes secrets à n'importe qui, j'étais vraiment trop naïve et faisait trop facilement confiance aux gens à l'époque , c'était presque ironique à l'instant. Mais Gus attendait une réponse et j'allais devoir lui donner la seule que j'étais prête à lui confier. Pour l'instant.

-Oui Gus, confirmai-je.

Il hocha la tête comme pour se convaincre.

-D'accord, si tu le dis … je vais te croire alors, souffla-t-il.

Nous recommencions à marcher ,en silence cette fois-ci, lorsque Trafalgar, qui nous devançait de plusieurs mètres, nous interpella :

-Bon vous avancez ou bien vous attendez le déluge ?

Il semblait nous attendre devant la première pièce que j'avais vu de ce sous-marin : l'infirmerie. Déjà tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis que je m'étais réveillée ici. Gus et moi nous regardâmes avant de nous mettre à marcher de plus en plus vite pour finir par courir. On aurait dit deux gros gamins, mais ce n'était pas grave, des fois c'est bien d'agir comme si on était encore des enfants. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas une citation qui disait «Qui garde son âme d'enfant ne vieillit jamais» ? Évidemment, il arriva avant moi et il me tira la langue.

-J'ai gagné, sifflota-t-il.

-En même temps la distance était trop courte, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, le contredis-je.

-C'est juste que tu es une mauvaise perdante, c'est tout.

-Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis toujours très fair-play !

Il y eût un court silence avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre.

-Hum hum.

Nous tournions la tête vers Trafalgar alors qu'il nous fixait avec exaspération. Tiens il faisait la même tête que lorsque Luffy et les chapeaux de paille faisaient leurs bêtises habituelles lors du commencement de l'alliance.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec des gosses, soupira le capitaine. Tu es toujours comme ça ?me demanda-t-il.

Euh… Je dois le prendre comment là ?

-Non, affirmai-je. Je…

-Bien, alors entrons avant que l'idée de faire un concours de glissade dans le couloir ne vous prenne, vu le niveau, je crois que cela ne m'étonnerais même pas, m'interrompit-il.

Il. M'énerve.

-Gus, tu peux aller te reposer, conseilla Trafalgar, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la suite.

Une sorte de message subliminal sembla passer entre les deux et Gus hocha la tête d'approbation avant de me faire un sourire et de partir dans la direction opposée de celle où nous étions venus. Message que je ne compris absolument pas, pour ne pas changer. J'entrais dans l'infirmerie à sa suite et fermais la porte dans un bruit sourd.

-Bien, assis-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant une chaise et prit celle à roulettes qui était en face.

Je lui obéis et attendis. Il ouvrit un tiroir blanc de l'une des armoires métalliques, celle qui ressemblait à un réfrigérateur et qui contenait apparemment plusieurs dizaines de fioles de différents coloris, qui ne devaient, à mon avis, pas être inoffensives. Il en sortit un sachet rempli de glace et me le tendis alors qu'il commençait déjà à partir à la recherche d'un autre objet. Je le pris et me l'appliqua sur mon bras droit au niveau de l'endroit qui m'était le plus douloureux.

-Merci, le remerciai-je.

-Hum, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Tu auras quelques ecchymoses sur les bras et un ou deux sur le thorax, d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant le combat. Rien de très alarmant. Garder ce sachet de glace contre tes bras endoloris limitera leur expansion et ces ecchymoses, ou «bleus» comme on dit souvent maintenant, auront disparu d'ici quelques jours. Je devrai te conseiller, ou plutôt t'ordonner d'éviter toute agitation, seulement cela ne coïnciderait pas avec ce que j'ai prévu.

-Comment ça, ce que tu as prévu ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il m'envoya un sourire légèrement sadique avant de se tourner vers moi, un carnet à la main.

-Chaque chose en son temps, miss, répondit-il.

Il tira la chaise roulante pour la placer en face de moi et s'y assit. Il feuilleta son carnet qui contenait plusieurs dizaines de pages de gribouillées de son écriture allongée, sans faire attention à moi, jusqu'à trouver une page particulière où je pu lire «Aria Fullbuster» comme titre de la page. Je me souvenu enfin d'où ce petit livret venait, c'était dans ce même carnet qu'il avait retranscrit toutes les informations que je lui avais confié. Il nota quelque chose que je ne pu voir avant de rediriger son attention sur moi.

-Bien, donc j'ai finalement pu vérifier si tu m'avais dit la vérité et je dois dire que c'était plutôt concluant, ce qui m'amène à une autre question : jusqu'à quel point es-tu inconsciente pour t'être aventurée sur la mer de tous les périls sans avoir une seule once de connaissance en matière de combat ?

La question à un million d'eur-berrys ! Je devrais lui dire que j'étais juste une aventurière, dixit la petite histoire que j'avais totalement inventé et raconté à Penguin, Shachi et Stan vu que je lui avais déjà dit que j'avais voulu partir à l'aventure lors de mes dix-sept ans, à moins qu'il ne l'avait entendu puisqu'il était arrivé pendant mon histoire et donc cela devrait coïncider puisque normalement un aventurier n'avait pas obligation de se battre, non ? Ben oui, Dora ne se battait pas … okay je vais me taire avant de raconter d'autres bêtises. Et puis de toute façon, il faudra bien que je lui donne une réponse, tergiverser plus longtemps ne ferait que lui donner raison quant au fait que je mentais depuis le début, ce qui totalement vrai, mais il faut en plus que je réfléchisse vite en toute circonstance pour lui donner une réponse qui ne fera pas s'écrouler mon histoire de bout en bout. Douée comme j'étais, cela risquait bien de m'arriver un jour !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais partie de mon île pour découvrir le monde et partir à l'aventure, n'est-ce pas ? La raison est que je suis une aventurière et que n'étant pas une pirate, ni une marine, ni une chasseuse de pirate ou quelque chose dans le même style, je n'avais pas trouvé nécessaire d'apprendre à me battre. Je comptai juste aller d'île en île pour découvrir différentes cultures et civilisation, c'est tout. Je n'avais à aucun moment envisagé de devoir combattre un jour ou l'autre.

Il me fixa de son air impénétrable avant d'acquiescer.

-Très bien, je ne te crois toujours pas pour l'instant , je suis certain qu'il y a une autre raison derrière cela et je me trompe rarement, si ce n'est jamais, décida-t-il en regardant son carnet. Mais passons à un autre sujet que je voulais aborder, tu auras quelques entraînements d'ici notre arrivé à la prochaine île comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, puisque je ne veux pas que, lors d'une attaque de marines ou de pirates, l'un de mes hommes se trouve dans l'obligation de te sauver, mettant ainsi en danger sa sécurité et par extension sa vie, juste parce que tu n'as pas jugé "utile"d'apprendre à te défendre toute seule. Ceux-ci se dérouleront périodiquement avec l'aide de l'un de mes membres d'équipage étant disponible à ce moment-là.

Alors il ne me croyait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour le persuader ? Il était vraiment impossible de lui mentir, ou du moins pas sans conséquences. Sa décision était, malgré ma réticence à me battre ( surtout après l'entraînement de tout à l'heure), une bonne nouvelle pour moi, après tout, qui sait ce qui m'arrivera une fois partie de ce sous-marin ? Il valait mieux parer maintenant à toutes les possibilités. De plus, cela me permettrait de connaître mieux les autres membres de l'équipage, en plus de Trafalgar lui-même. Tout cela ne pourrait que m'être bénéfique, à part peut-être les quelques bleus qui en résulteront.

-C'est d'accord Trafalgar et … merci.

Il parut surpris et à vrai dire, moi aussi. Je ne comptai pas le dire, mais je venais de réaliser que je ne l'avais pas encore remercié correctement. Ce qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas.

-Pour ?

-M'avoir sauvée en me repêchant, m'avoir soignée car je me doutes bien que je ne devais pas être dans un super état quand vous m'avez trouvé, me laisser rester ici, me donner une chambre et à manger alors que tu n'as aucune de raison de le faire et enfin, me donner la possibilité de pouvoir me défendre à l'avenir. Ce qui est beaucoup.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Pour ton sauvetage, il faudra remercier Shachi. Quant à tes soins et le fait que tu restes ici, je suis peut-être un pirate, mais je suis aussi un médecin, un chirurgien de surcroît. Il est de mon devoir en tant que tel de soigner les malades et les blessés, et de faire en sorte que leur convalescence se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possible. Et donc, je dois te demander des informations qui me seront sûrement très utiles de façon médicale.

J'avais raison, en tant que médecin, Trafalgar ne pouvait pas avoir un mauvais fond puisqu'il se souciait de la vie humaine et plus particulièrement de la santé de ses patients. Quant à ses questions, je ne voyais rien qui pouvais m'empêcher d'y répondre. Je hochais de la tête pour lui montrer mon consentement et il prit un crayon du bureau à côté pour noter mes réponses sur son carnet.

-Bien. As-tu déjà été opéré ? Commença-il.

-Oui, des dents de sagesse.

D'ailleurs, je me souviens encore de tête d'hamster que j'avais et celle d'oeuf de pâque avec les bandages au début de ma convalescence. Killian et Cassie avaient pris des photos de moi pour "avoir des souvenirs", j'étais plutôt sûre que c'était pour les montrer à mes amis à la première occasion et j'avais eu raison. Jamais Jake, Cal, Lexie et Allie ne s'étaient moqués de moi à ce point. Beckah s'était contentée d'un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. C'est juste que quand je parlais d'opérations, je pensais à des opérations plus conséquentes.

-Désolée de ne pas m'être fait tailladée, ça aurait été plus amusant et intéressant pour toi, répondis-je, légèrement agacée.

Ma réponse dût lui déplaire car il m'envoya un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois miss, sur ta façon de me parler ?

Ah. Son regard et son attitude de la dernière fois me revinrent en mémoire et je déglutis avant de me ratatiner sur ma chaise. Il soupira et continua son interrogatoire.

-As-tu des allergies ?

Euh … je lui dis ou je lui dis pas ? Parce qu'il allait encore se foutre de moi. C'est sûr. Comme beaucoup de monde et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais ils avaient raison, mon allergie était ridicule et risible. Mais bon, il valait mieux lui dire, pour éviter les accidents malheureux, tant pis pour ma crédibilité, enfin ce qui en reste.

-Je … je suis allergique aux bananes et aux poires.

Je le vis essayer de contenir un début de sourire moqueur, sans succès, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent, impitoyables.

-Vas-y, ris tant que tu peux, boudais-je. Je suis sûre qu'un jour je trouverais une information ridicule sur toi et rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Ma réplique sembla l'amuser et il me lança une œillade avant de répondre.

-J'en doutes fort, miss Aria , me contredit-il. Il y aurait plus de chance que tu arrives à te battre correctement que cela arrive. Et vu ton niveau actuel, on part de loin. Très loin.

De fort fort lointain même. Quoi ? Personne ne comprend mes blagues pourries ? C'est pas juste. Je roulais des yeux pour lui faire montrer mon mécontentement.

-Quel est ton groupe sanguin ?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Il soupira et marmonna un "on verra ça plus tard" difficilement audible, et écrivit de nouveau sur son carnet avant de faire un trait en dessous et de continuer à écrire après. Trafalgar mordilla le bout de son crayon puis me toisa avec son air imperturbable habituel.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander, c'est par rapport aux armes que tu pourrais être amenée à manier. Est-ce que tu aurais une préférence pour celle que tu voudrais utiliser ?

Une arme ? Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça lorsque j'avais accepté son offre. Prendre une arme, accentuait le fait que j'allais devoir me battre, blesser quelqu'un et même si c'était pour sauver ma vie, je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ça. Une arme officialisait la chose et donnait des responsabilités que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais pas pensé à vrai dire, bafouillais-je. Est-ce obligé d'en avoir ? Est-ce que je ne pourrais tout simplement pas me battre qu'au corps à corps ?

Trafalgar me scruta, me donnant ainsi l'impression de passer sous un rayon X qui lui montrerait tous mes secrets. J'essayais de soutenir son regard, mais ne pu y arriver longtemps, son oeillade était déstabilisante.

-Non, tu n'y es pas obligée, mais porter une arme est toujours un avantage qui peut nous sauver la vie. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à t'en servir, mais je peux te conseiller sur celle que tu pourrais éventuellement manier. Garde bien à l'esprit que même si tu deviens plus tard une experte en combat à main nue, une arme, n'importe laquelle, améliore ta portée d'action et te donne plus de chance de victoire lors d'un combat,répondit-il. Je pense que ce n'est pas le fait de savoir quelle arme utiliser et comment qui te pose problème, mais plus le fait de savoir qu'en utilisant cette arme, tu puisses blesser ou dans le pire des cas, tuer cette personne, je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet, avouais-je d'une voix blanche.

Il y eût un silence pesant durant lequel Trafalgar m'observa.

-Il te reste du temps jusqu'au prochain entraînement, tu devrais en profiter pour y repenser et prendre une décision qui aura été mûrement réfléchie au préalable. N'oublie pas que tu peux demander conseil aux autres membres de l'équipage, la plupart manie soit une arme à feu, soit une arme blanche qu'elle soit une dague, un poignard, une épée ou bien un sabre. Je fais partie de cette catégorie comme tu as pu le constater.

Je devrais donner une réponse demain ? … Tout cela allait bien trop vite, il y avait à peine quelques jours, je m'inquiétais pour mes résultats scolaires et mon projet d'avenir, et me voilà ici, dans un monde qui m'était bien connu en apparence, mais où j'allais devoir m'adapter et peut-être bien changer. Je ne savais même pas si j'en étais excitée par rapport au fait que j'étais dans le monde de mon manga préféré, ou triste d'être d'être séparée de ma famille et de mes amis ou bien même terrifiée parce que je savais à quel point ce monde était dangereux. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et je ne savais presque plus où j'en étais.

-C'est d'accord, je te donnerais une réponse demain, soufflai-je.

Ayant vu ma panique, il sembla se radoucir et se leva, m'invitant à faire de même.

-Bien, suis-moi alors.

Je lui obéis et marchai à ses côtés dans un silence bienvenu. Je maintenais toujours le sachet de glace, mais l'avais placé cette fois-ci sur mon bras gauche. On passa par quelques couloirs avant d'atteindre ce qui devait être la cuisine. Nous entrions et je pu voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Je me retournais vers le capitaine de ce sous-marin.

-Eh bien ? Que fait-on ici ? Demandai-je.

Trafalgar semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire sadique. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail, dans une posture décontracté, les bras croisés. Il laissa son nodachi contre son épaule.

-En fait, c'est très simple, commença-t-il. Gus est fatigué à cause du combat de tout à l'heure, il ne pourra donc pas assurer son poste ce midi. Ce sera à toi de faire le repas.

Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais fatiguée moi aussi ! Et puis Gus fatigué ? Il n'était même pas à bout de souffle tout à l'heure ! C'était quoi ce plan ?

-Et bien ? Je le suis aussi, non ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ?

Son sourire s'élargit et le chirurgien de la mort prit un air satisfait comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette réponse.

-Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose sur ce navire, tu ne peux pas rester dans ton coin sans rien à faire, ce ne serait pas juste, après tout tu nous es redevable comme tu l'as évoqué tout à l'heure.

Ah. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait en tirer profit, j'aurais dû me taire, mais quelle idiote ! Faire la cuisine en étant aussi épuisée, j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il faisait ça pour me pousser à bout et me faire craquer pour que je lui révèles tout. Foi d'Aria, si il pensait y arriver, c'était qu'il ne me connaissait pas ! Voyant que je n'étais toujours pas favorable à l'idée de faire le repas, Trafalgar reprit la parole.

-Je te rendrais même ton sac après le repas. Ce qui inclut que tu l'ais fait évidemment .

Là ça devenait tout de suite plus intéressant ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

-D'accord, m'exclamai-je avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

Il prit un air satisfait avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Au fait, le repas doit être prêt dans une heure.

Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas là dessus. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas cuisiner était que la cuisine ne m'aimait pas, alors que moi, j'adorais la cuisine. Bon, je regardais dans tous les sens pour observer la pièce et trouver les ingrédients et les outils dont je pourrais avoir besoin. J'allais pouvoir commencer à faire à manger.

-À tes risques et périls, mon cher Trafalgar, déclarai-je.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Le chapitre est terminé ! :)

À vrai dire, je culpabilise et je suis super contente à la fois. Je culpabilise parce que j'ai encore mis plusieurs mois à poster et je suis assez fière de moi parce que j'ai pleinement recommencé à écrire vers fin avril (j'avais déjà le scénario depuis longtemps) et que j'ai déjà fini, tout cela est grâce au fait que j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur un ordinateur du CDI de mon lycée et que j'ai ensuite écrit tout le reste sur mon portable, la plus grande majorité du chapitre a été écrit dessus. Vu que je ne peux presque pas aller sur l'ordi familial, je pense que je recommencerai ce système. :) Et maintenant, je fais tout sur mon portable : lire, écrire et répondre aux reviews /MP, autant dire que j'ai pas intérêt à le perdre !^^

Pour montrer que je n'arrête pas et l'avancement que j'aurais pour chaque chapitre, je mettrais mon avancement dans mon profil, peut-être que certains l'ont déjà vu. J'ai vu cela dans le profil d'une auteur que j'aime beaucoup(et qui se reconnaîtra peut-être si elle passe par ici) et cela me semblait pratique. Comme ça, vous saurez si le chapitre sortira bientôt. ;)

En tout cas, vos messages me font toujours très plaisir et j'adore les lire. :)

N'oubliez pas que je ne suis qu'une débutante et que j'accepte tous les conseils. :)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Reviews ?

Bye !


	7. Cooking ? Not really a good idea

Salut tout le monde ! : )

J'espère que les examens(brevet, bac, partiels …)se sont bien passés pour tout le monde. :) Pour ma part, j'ai passé le bac de français, mais j'ai toujours l'oral.:(

Pour une fois j'ai réussi à ne pas mettre trop de temps ( surtout par rapport aux précédents alors que je suis en période de bac ! ) alors je suis trop contente et fière de moi. :)

Merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire des conseils qui pourraient m'aider, je ne suis après tout qu'une débutante. :)

Je réponds par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte et pour les anonymes, je réponds dans les chapitres suivants.

Disclaimer : Rendons à Oda ce qui est à Oda, tout est à ce grand mangaka sauf Aria Fullbuster et ses amis, sa famille et quelques membres de l'équipage des Heart qui sont à moi.

Place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapter 7 : Cooking ? Not really a good idea.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Les aiguilles de l'horloge de la cuisine défilaient impitoyablement sans que je ne sache quoi faire. C'était bien gentil de me laisser là en m'ordonnant de faire le repas, mais si on ne me donnait pas d'indications ou d'aide, je ne savais pas où tout cela allait mener. … Je pourrais peut-être faire exprès de rater mon plat pour l'énerver ? Quoique … j'avais pas vraiment à faire exprès pour ça, à mon grand désappointement (même si c'était à cause de mon manque d'attention) … Et puis les autres ne méritaient pas que je sabote le repas juste parce que j'étais énervée contre leur capitaine. Gus, malgré les circonstances et le fait que je me doutais bien qu'il était dans la confidence pour ce petit piège, avait été attentionné et n'avait pas été malveillant à mon égard. De même pour Shachi, Penguin, Stan, Luke et Alex, je leur en voulais pour leurs blagues de tout à l'heure, mais tout de même pas à ce point ! Sans parler de ceux que je n'avais vu que brièvement au déjeuner de ce matin qui ne m'avaient absolument rien fait. Donc … pour eux et absolument pas pour Trafalgar, j'allais cuisiner, mais bon qu'on soit bien d'accord, cela ne risquait pas d'être un repas trois étoiles. Steak frites, ça fera l'affaire, non ? On peut difficilement le rater en plus, c'est le point positif. C'était exactement le genre de plat que j'avais l'habitude de faire quand j'étais seule à la maison ou alors quand c'était mon tour de cuisiner. Tant que je ne faisais rien de trop compliqué, tout allait bien se passer. Je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et fouillais dedans pendant plusieurs minutes, sans succès, je ne trouvais pas de sac congélation avec des frites … et j'eus alors la révélation du siècle ! Ici, ils n'ont pas de Picard ou de supermarché et donc … pas de sac de frites, congelées, toutes faites ! Mais comment ils font alors ? Ne me dites pas qu'il faut tout faire depuis le début ? De la patate jusqu'à la frite ? Mais je sais pas faire ça moi ! Et puis ce serait trop long ! Bon …

Changement de menu !

Spaghetti bolognaise. Ça je suis sûre de pouvoir le faire, j'avais vu des pâtes tout à l'heure quand je fouillais dans la cuisine. Je sais quand même faire des pâtes, ce qui est quand même l'une des choses les plus élémentaire en cuisine, surtout pour nous avec les pâtes à cuisson rapide où tout est plus facile, rapide. Je pris donc le sachet aperçu plus tôt dans l'un des placard et l'observais attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là, non ?

-Il n'y a pas de temps de cuisson ?m'étonnais-je.

J'avais beau le regarder dans tous les sens, ce paquet était juste transparent. Mais j'allais faire comment moi ? Bon, au pire, je pourrais toujours goûter quelques fois pour déterminer si elles sont assez cuites. Il me restait à trouver la sauce et la viande pour en faire des boulettes. Je trouvais la sauce devant plusieurs autres bocaux, dans un placard. Là aussi, aucune inscription n'ornait le bocal en verre, mais la couleur de la sauce était assez évocatrice pour me dire que j'avais trouver celle que je cherchais, même si certaines avaient le même coloris. Je ramenais les ingrédients sur la longue table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je trouvais rapidement la viande dans le frigo et commençait à la faire chauffer, je la découperais plus tard. Je mis également les spaghettis à cuire, avec de l'eau et du sel. J'étais rassurée, tout roulait pour l'instant comme sur des roulettes.

Cependant, il était exclu d'avance que je fasse un quelconque dessert. Déjà que je faisais le plat principal, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même ! Et puisque j'avais trouvées des crêpes toutes faites dans le frigo, pourquoi m'embêter ? Il ne me restait plus qu'à les réchauffer et chacun mettrait ce qu'il voudrait dessus. Pour ceux qui n'en voudrait pas, j'avais vu qu'il y avait des fruits (des bananes et des poires dans le lot, quelle horreur !) et des desserts ressemblant à des sortes de yaourt dans le frigo. Comme on dit les fruits c'est bon pour la santé, alors il faut en manger. Surtout qu'en mer, il faut manger les aliments périssables en premier. Voilà comme ça, j'ai ma raison et mon argument. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, il ne me restait plus que …

-Vingt minutes ! m'écriais-je, en regardant la satanée horloge dont les aiguilles s'étaient visiblement accordées pour aller plus vite rien que pour me tourmenter.

Oui, enfin c'était aussi dû à mon long moment d'hésitation durant lequel je n'avais rien fait, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien cuisiner et profitant de mon inactivité pour fustiger Trafalgar de cette corvée qu'il m'avait infligé. Je m'activais et me pressais à nettoyer la table des quelques saletés qu'il y avait. Je mis ma préparation sur le plan de travail et mis la table pour douze personnes, en dénichant les ustensiles et assiettes dont j'avais besoin dans les différents placards. Il m'était assez facile de m'y retrouver avec tous ces placards, tout étant parfaitement rangé. Je retournais voir comment se passait la cuisson des steak hachés pour ensuite les enlever du feu et les couper en morceau à peu près égaux.

-Tiens, il n'y a pas un drôle de bruit là ?

Je me retournai vers les plaques de cuisson pour voir l'eau déborder de la casserole des spaghettis. Je me précipitai sur le casserole et pressai le bouton pour éteindre le feu, manquant de me brûler au passage.

-Non ! Non ! J'y étais presque ! me lamentais-je. J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas fichues !

Avec une passoire, j'égouttais les pâtes et en goûta une pour me faire une idée de leur goût. Le verdict tomba.

-Trop cuites. Tellement qu'elles en sont molles. Trop. Mais bon, tant pis. On fera avec, je n'ai pas le temps de recommencer et je ne vais sûrement pas gâcher d'autres aliments. Au moins les steaks hachés sont parfaits, eux. Il me restera à réchauffer les crêpes.

Je mélangeais le tout dans un saladier et versais une grande partie de la sauce dedans. Un peu trop même. Bon après tout, qui n'aimait pas la sauce bolognaise ? Un peu plus, un peu moins … ça n'allait fait de mal à personne. Je mis un couvercle dessus pour le garder chaud et m'autorisai un petit sourire satisfait. Je pris les crêpes qui étaient dans le frigo et commençais à les chauffer une par une avec une poêle prévue à cet effet. Il y en avait une grande quantité, ce qui me pris plus de quinze minutes. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué, je m'étais monté la tête pour rien, à part un petit accident incluant les pâtes, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre comme catastrophe et c'était tant mieux ! Je mis les crêpes sur une assiette et la couvrit d'une feuille d'aluminium avant de la poser sur le plan de travail. Je pris une éponge et nettoyais autour des plaques les saletés dû au débordement de la casserole. Je fis le rangement de tout ce qui m'avait été utile et quand j'eus enfin fini, je m'asseyais sur l'une des nombreuses chaises pour l'instant inoccupées. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. C'était fou ce que le silence et l'inactivité rendaient le temps long. Je m'ennuyais ferme.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas arriver trop tard , sinon il faudra faire réchauffer et ce sera moins bon. Déjà que les pâtes ne sont pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais espéré, il ne faudrait pas aggraver le cas de ces pauvres féculents , soufflai-je le regard posé sur le plat.

Ils devraient normalement arriver d'ici une ou deux minutes. Il était déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi, je ne savais pas s'ils avaient l'habitude de manger aussi tard, mais ce n'était pas mon cas et mon estomac commençait déjà à se manifester.

-J'ai faim … soupirais-je en fixant le plafond. Et je m'ennuie …

-Tant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir miss ! ricana Trafalgar.

-Ah ! Mais tu peux pas entrer comme tout le monde ?! Fais un peu de bruits au moins avant d'entrer, que l'on sache que tu es là ! Tu m'as fait trop peur ! criais-je.

Auparavant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le capitaine s'avança et balaya la pièce de son regard froid, son nodachi toujours posé contre son épaule grâce à son bras. Il était scotché ou quoi ? Il ne s'en séparait jamais ?

-Bien, il ne semble pas il y avoir de dégâts, constata-t-il.

-Évidemment ! m'exclamais-je, vexée.

Je n'étais quand même pas douée au point de casser quelque chose ! Bon, ça il ne le savait pas, mais il ne m'avait rien demandé.

-J'ai appelé tout le monde pour le repas, ils ne devraient pas tarder, déclara-t-il sans relever ma remarque.

Trafalgar s'asseya au bout de la table, soit à quelques chaises de la mienne. Je suppose que c'était sa place attitrée, pour un capitaine, cela me semblait normal qu'il ait cette place plutôt symbolique à mon avis. Et comme l'avait affirmé Trafalgar, les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent tour à tour, certains à plusieurs, dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ils s'assirent instinctivement sur une chaise, comme si une place leur était attribué. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir volé l'emplacement de quelqu'un dans ce cas. Je me retrouvais donc assise entre Gus et Stan , ce qui au fond me réjouis. Ainsi je ne me retrouvais pas entourée de l'un de ceux avec qui je n'avais pas réellement discuté, à part lors de ma présentation, et était à côté de deux des trois que je connaissais le mieux avec Penguin, ce qui me rassura grandement, n'étant pas à l'aise lors des moments où j'étais entourée de beaucoup de personnes. Ils finirent leur discussion pour se concentrer sur mon plat recouvert d'un couvercle.

-Eh bien alors, Aria, qu'as-tu cuisiné ? demanda Gus, le sourire au lèvres.

Oh mon dieu. Ils me regardent. Tous. J'avais envie de me ratatiner sur ma chaise pour me faire plus petite qu'une souris, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me faufiler et me cacher. Wow, vu l'intensité avec laquelle ils me fixaient, si les regards étaient des lasers, je serais un gruyère. Avec beaucoup de trous. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils en ont ? Ce serait meilleur avec les spaghettis. Bon, aller courage ma grande, ils avaient peut-être faim, mais ils n'allaient pas te manger, ils voulaient juste une réponse. Je me redressais et joignis mes deux mains ensemble sur mes genoux.

-C'est quelque chose d'assez simple en fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et je n'ai rien d'un grand chef gastronomique alors j'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaise, bafouillai-je, la voix vacillante.

Bonjour l'assurance ! Ma crédibilité en prenait encore pour son grade. Et pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer ? Je leur ai répondu pourtant !

-Bien, conclut le cuistot en détournant le regard. Espérons qu'il y en ait assez pour tout le monde alors !

Alors ça c'était sûr ! Avec le paquet de pâtes que j'avais mis, on ne risquait pas d'en manquer. Gus enleva le couvercle et commença à servir tout le monde à l'aide d'une louche. Après avoir servit tous les membres de l'équipage, Gus s'assit et observa son assiette. Brusquement son visage devint pâle et il posa son regard sur le plat des autres. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il m'interpella discrètement.

-Aria … la sauce … où l'as-tu prise ? chuchota mon voisin de gauche.

-Dans le placard avec les autres, pourquoi ? lui répondis-je sur le même ton. C'était la première quand j'ai ouvert la porte et elle ressemblait à celle que je prends d'habitude.

Il devint encore plus livide, ce que je ne croyais pas être possible jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, du moins jusqu'à ce que Shachi et Penguin n'avalent leur première bouchée. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un cil, quand tout à coup, ils devinrent plus rouges que les cheveux de Kidd et commencèrent à faire des mouvements circulaires avec leurs bras , complètement paniqués.

-Aaaaah ça pique ! hurlèrent-t-ils en même temps.

Les deux comparses se jetèrent littéralement sur un pichet d'eau , manquant de peu de le renverser, pour remplir leur verre à ras-bord et le burent d'une seule traite. …Oh mon dieu … me dites pas que j'ai confondu la sauce piquante et la sauce bolognaise ?! C'est horrible ! Tout le monde fixait Shachi et Penguin qui étaient en train de se resservir un verre et de l'engloutir. Le silence était devenu maître en ce lieu. Oh seigneur, j'étais foutue …ou pas, tout dépendait de la façon dont ils allaient réagir. Trafalgar reposa sa fourchette, la délestant de son contenu. Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui y ait goûté en premier … mais qu'est-ce que je racontes ? Cela aurait été encore pire !

-Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, miss ? exigea Trafalgar. J'apprécierais de ne pas me faire empoisonner.

-Hum … eh bien il semblerait que je …me sois trompée de sauce ?

Il haussa un sourcil alors que Stan et Luke semblaient s'efforcer de ne pas rire trop fort. Sympa de me soutenir les gars, non vraiment j'apprécie. Vous aussi vous sentez l'ironie dans mes pensées ?

-Tu me poses la question ? me questionna-t-il.

-Non ! Bien évidemment ! Je veux dire …ça se voit quand même. Surtout après que Shachi et Penguin l'aient goûté. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, hein ! Je n'aurais jamais mis cette sauce si je l'avais su et surtout je n'aurais jamais gâché des spaghettis bolognaise, affirmais-je.

Les têtes perplexes de Rob, Alex et Trafalgar semblaient me demander "pourquoi ?".

-C'est l'un de mes plats préférés, dis-je, ayant un certain besoin de me justifier.

J'aimais tellement ça que je pourrais adhérer à la religion du pastafarisme et me mettre à prier le monstre volant en spaghettis géantes. Dan et Nico avaient sérieusement l'air de s'ennuyer. L'un fixait les spaghettis comme s'ils allaient se mettre à parler et l'autre fixait le vide, la tête soutenu par sa main. Je devrais peut-être demander à Dan de mettre une passoire sur sa tête et de célébrer avec moi la fête du pastafarisme vu qu'il avait l'air en grande conversation avec les pâtes. À moins qu'il ne le prenne mal ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vu qu'avec cette religion, les pirates sont vus comme des héros. Eh oui ! Selon les pastafariens, le réchauffement climatique est dû à la disparition des pirates, et d'ailleurs, pour leur rendre hommage, ils se déguisent en pirate lors de certaines fêtes de cette religion. Après quant à savoir si je préférerais pratiquer le pastafarisme ou le jediisme, c'est une autre histoire. Je devrais peut-être arrêter mes délires, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale. Shachi et Penguin avaient l'air de s'être pris de passion pour les pichets d'eau, en même temps, vu la quantité de sauce que j'avais mis, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser, non ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air bien là donc…

-Désolé, déclara piteusement Bepo.

Cette déclaration sembla redonner la forme aux deux mécaniciens en chef.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! C'est pas toi qui l'a fait ! crièrent Shachi et Penguin.

Bepo regarda les deux amis, puis fixa ses pattes sur son ventre et releva une autre fois les yeux sur eux.

-Eh bien, je … ,commença l'ours avant de se raviser et de baisser son regard. Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils.

Cette petite interlude avait au moins eu le mérite de dérider tout l'équipage et même Trafalgar esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Non, mais plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Pas du tout, assurai-je.

-En fait, je crois que c'est de ma faute, commença Gus.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il dit ça ? Le reste de l'équipage dû se demander la même chose puisqu'il continua après que Trafalgar lui ait demandé implicitement.

-Eh bien, comme je suis le cuisinier, je suis toujours le seul à prendre les ingrédients, sauf exceptions comme les fringales nocturnes ou les goûters dans la journée puisque je ne suis pas toujours dans la cuisine comme semblent le savoir quelques uns d'entre vous, expliqua-t-il en dardant son regard sur Penguin, Shachi et Stan qui curieusement parurent moins à l'aise et préférèrent regarder ailleurs tandis que Luke et Alex ricanèrent. Du coup, auparavant je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mettre des étiquettes sur chaque ingrédient puisque j'étais le seul à cuisiner et que je les connais tous par coeur. Seulement je me rends compte, que c'était peut-être une erreur et je la rectifierais tout à l'heure.

C'était donc pour ça …en tout cas, il a tout mon respect pour se souvenir de tout, soit le nom de tous ces ingrédients et leur utilisation. Mais en même temps, c'était son métier alors c'était en quelque sorte normal. Il était clair que je ne serais jamais un chef cuisinier, mais tant que je mangeais à ma faim et surtout ce que j'aimais, le reste m'importait peu.

-Bien, j'espère que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus, commença Trafalgar.

Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissé inconsciemment. Je ne savais si il avait adressé ces paroles à Gus ou à moi, mais dans le doute je répondis.

-Ce sera le cas, dis-je malencontreusement en même temps que Gus.

Nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. Le capitaine émit un petit sourire et je ne su s'il était réellement amusé ou bien s'il se moquait de nous. Peut-être bien un peu des deux en fait.

-Comme c'est réglé nous allons pouvoir commencer à manger, s'écria Stan.

Nous le regardions, interloqué pour la plupart. Trafalgar semblait avoir déjà compris.

-Puisque les pâtes sont épicées …vraiment épicées, continua-t-il en regardant les deux mécaniciens en chef. On pourrait faire un jeu : si on ne parvient pas à supporter le côté "piquant" de ce plat et qu'on se précipite sur l'eau, on a un gage, termina-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

Oulah, non merci. J'imagine pas le nombre de gage que j'aurais dans ce cas. Certains semblaient partager mon avis et d'autres avaient l'air plus excité qu'autre chose à l'idée de ce jeu.

-Non. On n'utilisera pas la nourriture comme d'un jeu, nous n'avons qu'à enlever le plus de sauce que l'on pourra et c'est tout, affirma Gus, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Au moins, les steaks hachés sont parfaitement réussis même si on dirait que les pâtes ont trop cuit.

-Quoi ? Mais …

-Stan.

Le capitaine avait interpellé son apprenti médecin et celui-ci avait redirigé son attention sur Trafalgar.

-C'est non, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, son regard perçant posé sur son subordonné.

Stan n'argumenta pas plus et croisa les bras.

-Vous êtes pas drôles, marmonna-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Rien, absolument rien, bafouilla Stan semblant percevoir l'aura menaçante de son capitaine.

Comme l'avait proposé Gus, le surplus de sauce fut enlevé de tel sorte que cela reste supportable. C'était plutôt bon finalement, mais bon après ça restait mon avis. Un peu atypique, mais plutôt pas mal. Le repas se déroula de façon assez mouvementé, les conversations animées entre les différents membres d'équipage rythmant celui-ci. Je remarquais que Nico et Rob ne prenaient pas autant part à l'amusement général, de même que Trafalgar même si cela ne m'étonnais pas de lui. Pour ma part, n'étant déjà pas très à l'aise lorsque j'étais en présence de beaucoup de monde(sauf quand j'étais avec mes amis évidemment) et ne les connaissant pas pour la plupart, j'évitais de prendre la parole et je mangeais calmement en les observant. De cette façon, je ne répondais que succinctement lors de leurs questions, m'évitant ainsi de m'emmêler les pinceaux et de me trahir maladroitement.

-Bon, c'était plutôt pas mal finalement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au dessert ? demanda Stan.

Penguin et Shachi relevèrent aussitôt la tête de leur assiette presque finie et regardèrent Gus avec espoir.

-Vous pourriez attendre que tout le monde ait fini bande de goinfres ! s'exclama Luke, visiblement contrarié.

-C'est quand même pas notre faute si tu n'as fait que de parler et que tu n'as pas mangé assez vite ! s'indigna Penguin.

-Eh ! Vous avez autant parlé que moi !

-Oui, mais tu manges aussi vite qu'une tortue, renchérit Shachi, contrairement à nous.

C'était quand même dingue de se chamailler pour ça. Parmi mes amis, Bekah mets souvent du temps à manger au self, mais on l'attend, c'est normal, même si on est presque tout le temps les derniers à quitter la salle et que Cal et Lexie se permettaient parfois quelques réflexions pour taquiner la retardataire. Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, je m'intégrais au dialogue sans que l'on m'ait questionnée au préalable.

-Luke, tu devrais plutôt finir au lieu de continuer à parler avec eux si tu veux manger en même temps que nous tous le reste, non ?

Il me regarda, semblant surpris que je lui ais parlé en plus de ce que je lui avait dit, avant d'obtempérer. Je disais quand même des trucs vrais des fois, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Gus put enfin amener le dessert lorsque les retardataires eurent fini leur plat.

-Eh tout le monde ! Aria a fait des crêpes ! s'écria-t-il.

Son exclamation recueillit des cris de joie des précédents goinfres. Euh … oui … mais non. J'avais juste réchauffé. Pourquoi il ne le disait pas ? C'est pourtant lui qui a dû les faire, non ? Il posa le plat avec les crêpes sur la tables avec les confitures et le sucre ainsi qu'une sorte de pâte à tartiner au chocolat qui ressemblait étrangement à du nutella. Tous commencèrent à se servir. Une fois Gus à nouveau assis à côté de moi, je me tournai vers lui avec l'intention de lui poser la question.

-Gus, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit que tu les avais faites ? chuchotai-je. Et pourquoi les avoir faites quand tu savais manifestement que ce serait moi qui cuisinerais ce midi ?

Seul un sourire un coin et un clin d'oeil me répondirent. Alors, il l'avait fait pour m'aider ? Je ne savais que dire, c'était tellement gentil de sa part.

-Merci, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

La seule chose qui me montra qu'il m'avait entendu dans le vacarme environnant (est-ce qu'Alex venait juste de voler une des crêpes de Shachi alors qu'il regardait ailleurs ?) fut son sourire qui s'agrandit et le fait qu'il haussa les épaules comme pour me dire de ne pas m'en faire et que ce n'était rien. Je commençais alors moi aussi à me jeter sur les crêpes avant qu'il n'en reste plus pour moi. Je les dévorais les unes après les autres lorsque :

-Tout de même, un tel repas sans légumes, ce n'est pas très diététique et conseillé miss, commença Trafalgar. J'espère que tu ne manges pas comme ça tous les jours.

Il. M. Énerve. Tiens ça faisait longtemps. Oui enfin la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, c'était il y a une heure. Tout est relatif donc. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Je manges ce que je veux ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'en tant que médecin il devait faire attention à tout ça, mais quand même !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?demandais-je, les sourcils froncés

-Oh, pour rien,

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Seulement si c'est le cas, cela en dit long sur la personne.

Et donc ? Il est psychologue maintenant ? Trafalgar soupira, se leva, reprit son nodachi et sortit de la pièce. Les autres continuaient à bavarder sans se rendre compte que leur capitaine était partit. Peut-être que je pourrais faire pareil ? Mes deux voisins étaient occupés à manger et discuter avec les autres, ça devrait peut-être passer. Je reculais doucement ma chaise et me levai en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Seul Rob, celui qui n'a pas décroché un mot ce midi me remarqua et voulut visiblement le faire savoir aux autres.

-Tu vas où comme ça ? questionna-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Il imaginait quoi là ? Que j'allais profiter du fait qu'ils étaient tous ici pour aller à la salle de commande et prendre le contrôle du sous-marin pour pouvoir aller où je veux ? Ou bien que j'allais pénétrer dans leur salle d'armement pour leur voler des armes ? Je sais qu'ils en ont une, Penguin et Stan l'ont mentionné lors de la visite du sous-marin, mais n'étant pas fous, ils ne m'avaient pas dit où elle était précisément. Je savais qu'ils me surveillaient puisqu'ils ne me font pas confiance et en un sens c'est normal. Je n'avais pas non plus confiance en eux, alors pourquoi eux le feraient ? …Mais jusqu'à ce point ? Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré tant que je suis dans ce sous-marin … et après aussi d'ailleurs !

-Je vais juste dans ma chambre, me reposer par rapport à ce matin. Tu sais "l'entraînement "surprise avec Gus, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir un ton monotone qui ne laissait pas passer l'agacement que je ressentais.

-D'accord, repose-toi bien ! s'exclama Penguin avant de dévorer une autre crêpe.

-Tu vas savoir retrouver ta chambre ? me questionna Stan.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes absolument pas pour ça.

Rob me scrutait toujours, essayant sans aucun doute de déterminer si je mentais. Le navigateur hocha finalement sa tête et je sortis de la pièce. Maintenant, direction ma chambre ! Ah je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer, surtout que Trafalgar n'avait pas voulut que je … Mon sac ! Ce chirurgien de malheur l'avait toujours et il m'avait dit qu'il me le rendrait, ce qu'il, sauf énorme erreur de ma part, n'avait pas fait ! Il fallait que je le rattrape ! Je me dirigeais, en courant presque, dans la direction de sa chambre où il avait sûrement dû aller. Je le vis après quelques instants. Le chirurgien semblait marcher lentement … savait-il que j'allais le suivre ? Il se retourna lorsque je fus à ses côtés. Il affichait un air suffisant, sachant sûrement ce que j'allais lui demander.

-Eh bien miss Aria, pourquoi courir dans les couloirs ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire ? fit-il, narquois.

Oh non. Il n'allait quand même pas continuer à faire ça ! Son petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à sérieusement m'exaspérer, surtout que je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre part à son jeu et j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : retrouver enfin mon sac, mes affaires et m'affaler sur mon lit jusqu'au dîner avec personne pour m'embêter.

-À toi de me le dire, Trafalgar, lançais-je.

Il haussa un sourcil visiblement surpris de ma répartie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurais, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, dit-il.

Lorsqu'il commença à reculer, je compris mon erreur. Ce n'était pas en m'énervant que j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit et surtout pas avec lui.

-Désolée de m'être emportée, m'excusai-je. C'est juste que … tu m'avais dit que tu me rendrais mon sac si je m'occupais du repas. Ce que j'ai fais. Donc j'espérais que tu me le rendes.

Trafalgar semblait visiblement beaucoup s'amuser, son sourire en coin avait repris possession de ses lèvres et il s'appuya contre le mur, complètement détendu.

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas pourtant, tu devrais faire attention à ton imagination, il te fais dire de drôles de choses. Surtout si je n'ai rien promis à cet effet.

Il s'éloignait alors qu'il venait encore une fois de me prouver qu'il pouvait me faire faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il possédait ce qui m'appartenait et que j'étais complètement à sa merci.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Le capitaine des Heart s'arrêta sans se retourner.

-Tu espères que je te dises tout sur moi, que je te révèle ce qui m'est arrivé, d'où je viens et surtout qui je suis réellement. Tout cela sans te mentir. Oui, je ne le nie pas, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai mentis, je vous ais mentis à tous ici. Cependant, tu ne peux pas en être étonné. Comment veux-tu que je vous fasses confiance et que je te dise tout ce que tu veux si tu ne fais rien dans ce sens ? Quand par deux fois déjà tu me dupes en me faisant de faux espoirs. Tu ne fais rien pour que j'ai confiance en toi. Et tant que je ne te ferais pas confiance, n'espère pas de moi que je te donne intentionnellement une seule information.

Il ne bougeait toujours pour et je me demandais quelles conséquences auraient mon petit discours. Peut-être m'en voudrais-t-il de lui avoir parlé d'une telle façon et je finirais ma soirée dans la chambre froide ou une des cellules qu'ils devaient avoir ici, ou même bien pire : au fond de l'océan. Soudain, il avança sans même m'accorder un regard. Je soupirais à cette réaction. J'avais vraiment raté mon occasion n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Je ne vais pas attendre le déluge alors dépêches toi. Je croyais que tu voulais tes affaires.

Surprise par le changement de situation, je ne réagis que lorsqu'il tourna à un détour du couloir. Je courus jusqu'à ce que je le rattrape. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

-Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ?

-Ça me semblait assez clair cette fois, répondit-il, sarcastique.

Non. Définitivement non. J'y croirais quand je l'aurais dans mes mains. Mais en attendant …

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Quand on arriva, il me fit entrer dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un placard pour en sortir mon sac et me le donna. Maintenant que je l'avais dans les mains, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas fouillé dedans, après tout il avait tout le temps pour. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Trafalgar prit la parole.

-Non. Je n'y ai pas touché, dit-il, légèrement agacé.

Je levais un sourcil, septique.

-J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je préfères quand les gens m'avouent tout de leur propre chef sans que j'ai fouillé dans leurs affaires auparavant. Que j'ai employé la manière forte ou douce d'ailleurs, termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je frissonnais de peur au sous-entendu.

-Oh… eh bien voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair.

Ayant enfin eu ce que je voulais et ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'étais maintenant extrêmement mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être dans une pièce seule avec lui. Il le remarqua et ricana.

-Quoi ? demandai-je, vexée qu'il se moque encore de moi.

-C'est juste que c'est amusant le fait que tu changes aussi facilement de comportement alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine tu me faisais un grand discours sur la confiance.

-En fait, commençais-je, ma façon d'être change assez selon les personnes avec qui je suis. Je veux dire que l'on n'est pas forcément pareil avec notre famille, nos amis ou bien des personnes que l'on vient juste de rencontrer. Des fois, je le fais inconsciemment.

-Je comprends, répondit-il, bon j'ai des recherches à faire et si je me souviens bien tu voulais te reposer alors je voudrais être seul maintenant.

Comprenant sa demande implicite, je sortis en glissant un dernier "merci" avant de fermer la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, je respirais un bon coup soulagée et serrant mon sac dans mes bras. J'avais finalement eu ce que je voulais. Trafalgar m'avait dit qu'il comprenait, cela voulait-il dire que c'était aussi son cas ? Était-il si différent avec ses subordonnés ? J'allais rapidement à ma chambre et une fois, à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, je fis une sorte de danse de la joie.

-Yes !

Oups ! J'ai crié un peu trop fort, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un m'ait entendu. Au cas où, je regardais dehors. Personne, heureusement. Je pris mon sac contre moi et m'affalai sur mon lit. Tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, ce que j'avais appris m'avait épuisée et je ne rêvais que de dormir jusqu'au dîner de ce soir, qu'on me laisse tranquille jusque là. Je m'endormis plein de questions pour l'avenir dans la tête.

* * *

Pour mon délire avec la religion du pastafarisme … tout vient d'un cours d'histoire particulièrement intéressant ! ^^ (pour la courte allusion au jediisme, j'en avais parlé à ce même professeur d'histoire à la fin du cours :))Et avec une amie, on avait fait des délires dessus et on s'était amusé de cette drôle de religion qui est en fait une parodie de religion et ensuite on avait en quelque sorte parié sur une chose : on s'était défié de l'inclure dans nos fics respectives et je l'ai fait ! : ) Je vous conseille de faire des recherches dessus(ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai voulu la mettre dans le chapitre) c'est vraiment intéressant ! ; ) Check ma chère ! :p

* * *

Voilà pour ce septième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! :D

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? : )

Aria tourne-t-elle Mary-Sue ? Que pensez-vous d'elle ? :)

Law, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo sont-ils OOC ?

Avez-vous des remarques, des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer ?

Reviews ? :)

En tout cas, merci de lire ma fic , des reviews super gentilles que vous laissez et de la mettre en favori ainsi que de me suivre ! : ) ; )

À la prochaine ! Bye !


	8. Sleepless night

Salut tout le monde ! :)

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! ;)

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! : D

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, des conseils pour que je puisses m'améliorer puisqu'il s'agit de ma première fic :) et que je suis donc une débutante (malgré le fait que j'en ai lu un nombre assez impressionnant ^^).

Réponse de la review :

Trafalgar-mon-am : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ;) C'est vraiment trop gentil ce que tu dis ! J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir. J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Aria se retrouve à devoir faire le repas suite à la demande de Trafalgar, ce que l'équipage regrette lors de celui-ci à cause d'une erreur d'Aria. Rob, le navigateur, est assez méfiant à son encontre. Ayant fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Aria réclame une nouvelle fois ses affaires auprès du capitaine du Heart qui finit par les lui rendre après une discussion mouvementée. La jeune fille finit par retourner dans sa chambre et s'endort.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf Aria, sa famille, ses amis et quelques membres de l'équipage des Heart Pirates.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Sleepless night.

La lumière m'éblouissait. Je ne distinguais plus le paysage m'entourant, seuls les traits du visage de mon amie ainsi que son corps m'étaient visibles. Elle me semblait tellement loin. Elle me cria quelque chose que je ne sut entendre. Des coupures et plaies se faisaient sur sa peau, le sang commençant à perler. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je criais, exprimant mon impuissance et ma rage de ne pouvoir la rejoindre tout autant que ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Je tendis la main en avant pour attraper la sienne tandis qu'elle en faisait de même, en vain. J'avais l'impression que chaque seconde m'éloignait d'elle un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui m'entourait ne disparaisse et que je ne sentis une sensation de vide sous mes pieds. Je tombais irrémédiablement dans une sorte de néant où la noirceur régnait. Je me redressais d'un coup, criant le nom de ma meilleure amie présente dans mon cauchemar.

-Allie !

J'haletais, essayant de reprendre pied et de me souvenir où j'étais. Toujours étendue sur le lit (qui était quant à lui totalement défait, dû à mon cauchemar et l'oreiller avait même atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce), je serrais, ou plutôt écrasais, mon sac dans mes bras tel une peluche réconfortante. Je me levais et m'étirais. Bien mal m'en pris, les bleus de l'après-midi (ou bien de la veille, je n'avais aucune idée du temps pendant lequel j'avais dormi, pour ce que j'en savais, on pouvait être en pleine nuit) se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. J'enlevais mes lunettes pour les nettoyer, puisque j'avais dormis avec.

-Oh mais quelle bonne idée de m'allonger les lunettes sur le nez, dis-je avec ironie quand je vis l'angle bizarre que faisait l'une des deux branches.

J'essayai de les réparer et obtins un résultat bien plus qu'acceptable. J'observais ma chambre et je vis alors sur le bureau un plateau repas dont le contenu aurait fait pâlir d'envie certains chefs étoilés bien connus. Je me levais et m'approchais de celui-ci. Je ne saurais décrire tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Une note était pliée en deux dans un coin du plateau. Un simple "Bon appétit Aria " signé d'un "Gus " en bas à droite ornait le papier. Il me l'avait sans doute apporté car je ne m'étais pas présentée au dîner. Et donc … on devait être en pleine nuit.

Je décidais d'abord de prendre une douche (il ne fallait pas oublier que j'avais eu un "entraînement dans la journée ou hier, bref peu importe et que je ne sentais pas vraiment la rose si l'on pouvait dire cela comme ça), puis de manger la nourriture que Gus m'avait apporté. Le repas, bien que froid, était délicieux. Eh bien, s'il cuisine aussi bien, je crois que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à rester les prochains jours ! Ah ! Mais Aria, idiote, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Arrête de penser avec ton estomac ou bien ça finira mal un jour ! Je ne devais surtout pas oublier que je n'étais ici que quelques jours, je ne devais pas m'imaginer pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Bien qu'ils se soient pour l'instant montrés sympathiques, (à part Trafalgar et Rob qui avaient été plus que menaçant à un moment pour l'un et méfiant pour l'autre et Nico ainsi que Dan qui s'étaient montrés assez lunatiques les seules fois où je les avais vu), ils restaient un équipage pirate et je ne devais pas me faire de fausse idées. Malgré les apparences que certains avaient montrées, ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, loin de là. Je savais très bien qu'en cas de danger pour eux-mêmes ou pour l'équipage, aussi gentils qu'ils soient, Shachi et les autres n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à prendre les armes et à se battre. Je soupirais. Sachant que l'un d'eux m'avait à l'œil (sans compter le capitaine) et que celui-ci pouvait probablement me considérer comme une ennemi potentielle, cette pensée n'avait rien pour me rassurer.

Je quittais la chaise pour m'asseoir sur le lit en tailleur et tirais mon sac jusqu'à moi. Je tenais à vérifier si tout était en état, après tout celui-ci avait tout de même fait un tour dans l'océan. Je l'ouvris et je fus stupéfaite. Eh bien, quand les vendeurs avaient dit à mon frère que ce sac était étanche, l'un des meilleurs qu'ils avaient, ils n'avaient pas rigolé ! Tout était parfaitement sec, bien que quelques cahiers et livres de cours ainsi que mes deux mangas One Piece semblaient avoir quelque peu souffert depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Le reste était parfaitement en état. Considérant ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'avais certainement pas à me plaindre.

Je pris mon téléphone et l'allumais. Si par le plus grand des miracles celui-ci marchait parfaitement, je pourrais peut-être contacter l'un de mes proches, de préférence mon père. Ainsi la police pourrait de fil en aiguille être au courant de ma disparition, puisque Papa était commissaire de police, si cela n'était pas déjà fait, après tout j'ignorais le temps qui s'était écoulé chez moi. Une poignée de minutes ou bien quelques dizaines d'heures, de jours, de mois pouvaient s'être passé. Dans le pire des cas, plusieurs années …lorsqu'on en parlait, cette histoire de voyage dans l'espace, à travers les mondes devenait bien plus compliquée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir si je ne les contactais pas. L'attente du chargement de l'appareil me semblait infinie. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Même si je parvenais à les joindre, que pourraient-ils faire pour moi ? Pour m'aider ? Nous aider ? En effet, il ne fallait pas oublier Allie dans l'équation, elle aussi était coincée ici et je ne savais même pas si elle allait bien, le rêve que j'avais fait plus tôt ne me rassurant pas outre mesure. Même si je pouvais leur parler, ils ne pourraient rien faire, il ne fallait pas rêver. On n'était pas dans un film de science-fiction où des scientifiques allaient créer un portail de haute technologie pour nous sauver. Rien de tout ça n'existait. Ils ne pourraient pas nous aider. Au pire, personne ne nous croirait et on nous demanderait d'arrêter notre fugue tout en leur expliquant comment on avait pu échapper à la mort après une chute pareil. Au mieux, je pourrais parler à ma famille, mes amis. Mais n'était-ce pas pire ? Je ne pourrais pas les voir, les toucher. Cela ne pourrait que me rappeler ma situation actuelle ce qui n'en serait que plus déprimant. Chacun continuerait sa vie de son côté en attendant que je trouve la solution pour que nous rentrions… si j'en trouvais un jour.

Tout cela était bien trop démoralisant. Je mis mon code et le montage que j'avais fait avec une photo de ma famille et de mes amis s'afficha. Les voir me remotiva. Si je ne pouvais pas encore être avec eux, j'avais le devoir de leur faire savoir que j'allais bien, pour autant que je puisse bien aller dans une telle situation, des bleus sur le corps en bonus. Alors que j'appuyais sur la fameuse application, un message automatique s'afficha. Celui-ci fit s'effondrer tout espoir de parler de ma mésaventure, mes angoisses, ma curiosité, tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout cela seulement par quelques mot : [Impossibilité de se connecter à un réseau-Veuillez appuyer pour réessayer]. Je fis d'autres tentatives, en vain, avant d'abandonner. Je pouvais donc dire "adieu" à la possibilité d'appeler mes proches, de leur envoyer des messages, mais aussi d'aller sur Internet et YouTube ainsi que sur tout ce qui nécessitait du réseau. Au final, cela réglait bon nombre de questions, mais aucunement mes problèmes. Pourtant, c'était assez logique et j'aurais dû y penser avant. Ici, ils n'avaient pas de téléphone et autre, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de réseau et leurs escargophones ne devaient certainement pas marcher grâce à cela, même si je n'avais aucune idée de leur fonctionnement.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, profondément triste et dépitée. Le reste de mon sac, soit mes recharges, mon iPod, mes écouteurs et mon casque ainsi que mes clés et un paquet de gâteau (que je ferais mieux de manger rapidement, l'humidité n'avait pas dû leur faire du bien) pouvait aisément indiquer mon origine. J'avais tout intérêt à ne pas laisser tout cela traîner. Je le posais sous le lit, ayant remis toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur de mon sac, ne pouvant évidemment pas garder mon portable dans ma poche. J'essayais alors de dormir à nouveau, sans succès. Après m'être tournée et avoir soupiré des dizaines de fois, je me résignais à passer la nuit éveillée. Les nuits blanches avaient la fâcheuse habitude de me rendre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée qui suivait. Mon sommeil étant précieux, celles-ci étaient ma hantise.

Je me relevais et sortis de ma chambre, traînant des pieds et portant toujours les vêtements de Trafalgar, soit le sweat bleu marine avec le jolly roger de l'équipage et le jean tacheté. J'avais remis mes converses. Le bruit de mes pas résonnait dans le couloir. Le seul autre son qui se faisait entendre était le bourdonnement constant des machines auquel on finissait par s'habituer tel un bruit de fond, répétitif, agaçant, mais rassurant. J'avais raison, les occupants du navire devaient dormir à cette heure, seule une personne devait, quant à elle, monter la garde dans la vigie. Je me demandais bien qui c'était … peut-être que je pourrais passer le reste de ma nuit là-bas ? Après tout, mieux valait être à plusieurs que ruminer des mauvaises pensées toute seule. Je me dirigeais alors vers la vigie d'après les souvenirs de ma visite du sous-marin. Je l'atteignis en peu de temps et pu découvrir qui était de garde.

-Stan ?

L'apprenti-médecin sursauta, cacha le magazine qu'il lisait avec empressement sous un coussin et fit ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Plus crédible, tu meurs. Mais pour qu'il soit aussi paniqué, ce qu'il lisait devait être …

-Sérieusement ? Tu lis ce genre de magazine ? dis-je, le sourcil droit levé, l'incrédulité se voyant aisément sur mon visage.

-Nan, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Oh vraiment ?

Je ne croyais pas à son baratin, plus que sceptique à ses propos.

-Oui. C'est …c'est sur les différentes créatures marines. Ils parlent aussi des hommes-poissons et des sirènes. Et …hum …voilà quoi, répondit l'apprenti médecin, gêné au possible.

Bien sûr et moi, j'étais la reine d'Angleterre.

-Ah bon ? Ça a vraiment l'air d'être intéressant ! Je pourrais te l'emprunter pour le lire ? fis-je, le plus innocemment possible.

Sa réaction fut des plus distrayantes. Il se mit à balbutier et à tenter d'inventer des excuses les plus abracadabrantes que les autres. Il fut évident pour nous deux qu'il ne trompait personne et il y eût un silence gênée. Je jubilais silencieusement, prenant cela pour une vengeance de sa participation à leurs petites blagues, pourtant bizarrement, la culpabilité s'insinua vicieusement en moi. Il avait l'air si gêné que je décidai de rompre ce silence.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Quand est-ce qu'il y a une relève ?

Mon changement de sujet sembla le rassurer. Stan reprit contenance et se rassit convenablement.

-Depuis trois heures du matin, soit il y a une heure. Et je suis la relève. Dan avait la garde avant moi, je dois rester jusqu'à sept heure.

Il se tut un instant avant de continuer.

-Mais dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi la belle endormie s'est-elle levée ? Un mauvais rêve ?

Je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir par rapport à ça alors je lui répondis sans réserve.

-Oui. J'aurais pu rester dans ma chambre, mais je n'ai pas pu me rendormir alors je suis sortie me promener.

Il hocha la tête, convaincu.

-Très bien, tu peux rester ici, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. Et parler devrait m'empêcher de dormir. Pas que d'habitude je m'endors, hein ! se reprit-il. C'est pas du tout mon style ça !

-Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Stan parut soulagé et son attention se rapporta sur la baie vitrée et l'horizon que l'on voyait à travers elle. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de son fauteuil, en face de la baie vitrée. Contrairement à lui, je ne surveillais pas le paysage, mais je le détaillais avec attention. Blond, les yeux chocolat et le visage fin, la seule chose qui différenciait Stan de son frère jumeau, Dan, était leur taille, Dan étant un peu plus grand. Je sentais que j'allais galérer à les distinguer l'un de l'autre. J'espérais que dans les jours qui allaient suivre je trouverai d'autres différences. Eh mais en fait, c'est une version réelle du jeu des sept différences, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver les six autres ! Je rigolais toute seule dans mon coin de ma blague jusqu'à ce que Stan le remarque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Rien !

Je reportais mon attention sur les fonds marins en serrant mes lèvres pour ne pas rire. Des bancs de poissons nageaient devant nous. Certains petits poissons semblaient jouer en se poursuivant, produisant ainsi des arabesques des plus incroyables. D'autres, plus imposants, dévoraient leurs semblables plus petits. Ce grand monde bleu n'était que silence. J'étais captivée par ce spectacle peu commun.

-C'est reposant, n'est-ce pas ?

Stan s'était tourné vers moi, souriant tranquillement.

-Quand je veux être seul, loin de toute agitation, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit.

Recroquevillée sur le canapé et les bras autour des genoux, j'hochai la tête, approuvant derechef ses propos.

-Oui, c'est …idéal, soufflai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

-Au fait, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, Gus a laissé un plateau repas dans ta chambre puisque tu ne t'es pas présentée au repas d'hier soir.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il faudra que j'aille le remercier et m'excuser tout à l'heure. J'étais en train de dormir, dis-je pour toute excuse.

-Effectivement, mais tu sais, tant que cela n'est pas répété et que tu as une bonne raison, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il t'en veuille. Surtout qu'il t'a laissée dormir, ce qui veut dire qu'il pensait que tu en avais besoin.

-Tu dis cela comme si cela était déjà arrivé …

-Il arrive parfois que le capitaine passe ses soirées ou quasiment ses nuits dans sa chambre ou dans son laboratoire à faire des recherches. Alors, à chaque fois, il lui apporte un plateau repas puisqu'on sait tous que Law ne sortira pas de la pièce tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut, expliqua le blond.

Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonnais pas le moins du monde. Trafalgar me semblait bien être le genre de personne obstinée qui faisait tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, quitte à sacrifier un repas, quelques heures de sommeil ou bien plus.

-Évidemment Gus fait pareil pour nous quand nos fonctions nous y obligent.

Il s'ensuivit un grand silence où ennuyée, je commençais à détailler la pièce. Le canapé et le fauteuil sur lesquels nous étions assis étaient en face de la baie vitrée et entre les deux se trouvait une table basse. La vigie contenait un périscope, un radar, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'une table et des chaises allant avec. Chacun devait sûrement apporter de quoi s'occuper lors de leurs gardes. D'où le magazine "scientifique" de Stan.

-Dis, commençais-je, tu crois que je devrais prendre un tour de garde pendant le temps où je serais présente ? Histoire de servir à quelque chose.

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé à côté de la première. Quoi ? J'ai encore dit une bêtise plus grosse que moi ? Oh. Je vois. Je compris alors que Stan ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre.

-Évidemment que non. Je suis désolé, mais tant que nous ne sommes pas assurés de ta fiabilité ou de la confiance que l'on peut placer en toi, il en est hors de question.

Je soupirais.

-Oui, je me suis rendue compte de l'absurdité de ma question après l'avoir posée. Oublie, c'était débile de demander, soufflai-je.

-D'où la nécessité de tourner six fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Et puis, ce ne serait que moi, tu pourrais le faire, néanmoins d'autres personnes ne seraient pas d'accord.

-C'est sept fois, je te signale. De plus, on n'a jamais rien sans rien, alors j'ai tenté, j'ai raté. Tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé.

-Pas grave, six ou sept, c'est pareil, nia-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, pas du tout.

J'hésitais à poser la question qui me taraudait.

-Stan ?

-Hum ?

-À qui est-ce que tu faisais référence quand tu disais que certaines personnes risquaient de ne pas être d'accord ?

Le blond me dévisagea un court instant avant de reporter son attention sur la baie vitrée.

-À propos de ça, commença-t-il, tu dois déjà avoir quelques idées, non ?

-Trafalgar, de toute évidence, puis … Rob. Nico et …

Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer, quel pourrais être sa réaction ?

-Tu peux continuer, tu sais, fit-il d'une manière qui m'indiqua qu'il savait de qui je voulais parler.

-Et Dan.

Stan se leva, effectua quelques vérifications sur le radar avant de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil.

-Comme tu l'as remarqué, certains d'entre nous ne te font certes aucunement confiance, mais n'en ont aussi aucune envie. Rob pense, par exemple, que tu ne seras qu'une source d'ennuis et que l'on aurait mieux fait de te laisser dériver sur les flots. Nico … se fiche tout simplement de ta présence. Pour lui, tu ne seras présente qu'une semaine, et, puisqu'il n'est pas d'un naturel très sociable, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de s'efforcer à paraître agréable et à vouloir te connaître. Tu connais certainement les raisons du capitaine, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de te les énumérer. Pour Dan, je crois bien que c'est un mélange des deux.

J'inspirais profondément. Tout ce qu'il me disait-là n'était pas le plus facile à accepter

-Tu crois seulement ?

-Il pense que tu pourrais te révéler être un vrai aimant à problèmes et que le plus vite tu seras partie, le mieux ce sera.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas tellement faux. Après tout ils n'avaient rien demandé et ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec une adolescente sortie d'on ne sait où sur les bras et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer après. D'une part, je les comprenais peu et de l'autre, j'étais en colère et frustrée. Ils ne me connaissaient même pas et se permettaient de faire des suppositions foireuses.

-Très bien, soupirais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de mes jambes. Si ma présence les insupporte à ce point, rien ne les oblige à me parler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me contredis l'apprenti médecin. Je t'ai dit qu'ils ne te faisaient pas confiance. Seulement, il faut que tu y mettes du tien.

Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

-La question est : veux-tu vraiment qu'ils te fassent confiance ? C'est à toi de prendre des initiatives. C'est ta décision, conclut-il, le regard perdu dans l'océan.

Je ne répondis pas, plongée dans mes pensées. Il était vrai qu'en étant arrivée la dernière dans le sous-marin (et non, je n'ai pas dit l'équipage, ce qui a pour moi tout son sens), c'était à moi de faire le premier pas si je voulais me faire apprécier au moins un minimum par Rob, Nico et Dan. Je n'avais pas à exiger quoi que ce soit d'eux. Voilà qui allait me donner matière à réfléchir, autant que le choix de mon arme. De quoi se torturer joyeusement l'esprit. D'ailleurs, il allait sérieusement falloir que j'y réfléchisse et décide avant d'aller à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Pff, que de choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé avant. Seulement, ma petite Aria, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé alors tu peux ruminer tes mauvaises pensées autant de temps que tu le voudras, ça ne changera rien.

-Merci …de me l'avoir dit, soufflai-je.

Le jumeau de Dan sourit, fier de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'allais pas rester ici que je n'allais pas essayer de connaître un minimum tous les habitants de ce sous-marin, foi d'Aria ! Comme ça, ils pourront me juger de ce qu'ils auront vu et appris de moi et non grâce à de bêtes préjugés On verra comment je ferais plus tard.

Pour l'instant, j'allais rester là à contempler ce magnifique paysage qui défilait devant moi avec Stan… qui commençait à piquer du nez. Pour lui éviter de sombrer plus profondément dans le sommeil, je lui envoyais l'un des coussins qui étaient sur mon canapé en plein visage. Quoi ? C'est lui qui est de garde et il m'a bien précisé que je n'en avais pas le droit, alors autant qu'il reste éveillé jusqu'au bout. Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu -

-Tu t'endormais, c'était de mon devoir de te réveiller, ricanais-je. Tu disais quoi déjà ? Que ce n'était pas ton style de t'endormir pendant ton tour de garde ?

Stan gonfla ses joues avant de capituler.

-Okay, concéda-t-il, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Mais c'est rare, hein !

-Oh, mais je te crois ! répondis-je, en continuant à rire. Vraiment. Je te crois tellement que je pourrai dormir sans aucun état d'âme sachant que tu es vraiment éveillé et que tu surveilles vraiment activement l'horizon.

-Ah ah, très drôle, je me bidonne, fait-il.

-Eh mais t'es susceptible en fait !

-Quoi ? Pas du tout ! En vrai, c'est toi qui l'es, reprit-il. Tu étais vexée quand j'ai dit que personne ici ne te faisait confiance.

Je fis la moue.

-Un point pour le Dormeur.

Et moi je suis Prof. Ou Timide, au choix. En tout cas, je sais déjà qui est Grincheux. Il rit à mon appellation.

-Yep, s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

-Miss, réveille-toi.

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule pour me faire sortir de mon sommeil, sauf que je n'en avais aucunement l'envie. J'enlevais la main d'un mouvement instinctif du bras et me réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de me réveiller et ce quelqu'un allait galérer pour le faire, puisque la grosse dormeuse que j'étais adorais rester au lit jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible, ce qui voulait évidemment dire juste à temps pour ne pas arriver en retard au lycée. Ou pas. La main se fit plus insistante.

\- Non, ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Le réveil n'a pas sonné, gémissais-je, la tête dans un oreiller.

Soudainement, la main arrêta de me secouer et je perçus la personne s'approcher encore plus de moi.

-Il est largement l'heure et tu n'as pas de réveil, Aria-ya, alors debout, me fut soufflé à l'oreille. Maintenant.

Oh mon dieu ! Je me relevais d'un bond, évitant de peu de me cogner la tête contre celle à qui appartenait cette voix à la fois grave et envoûtante qui avait résonné dans ma tête. Trafalgar Law était penché sur moi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ? Il ne dormait donc jamais ?

-Le rouge te va très bien au teint, ricana-t-il.

À ces mots, je m'empourprais de plus belle, plus écarlate qu'une tomate. Je portais mes mains à mes joues, embarrassée, essayant de cacher leur couleur traîtresse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à sa superbe voix qui- stop ! À quoi est-ce que tu penses encore ? J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, j'inspirai.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Six heures pile ! s'exclama quelqu'un à côté de moi. Ce qui fait que je suis toujours ici vu que je finis mon tour de garde à sept heures. Bien dormis ?

Stan, toujours sur son fauteuil, m'adressa un petit sourire. Son air fier semblait me dire :" Tu as vu ? Je suis encore éveillé moi !" Il me tendit mes lunettes que j'avais posé sur la table basse.

-J'ai un peu mal au dos, dormir sur le canapé n'est pas le mieux.

-Tant pis pour toi, maintenant pousse-toi que je puisse m'asseoir, j'ai d'autres questions à te poser, déclama le capitaine.

-Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire à une heure pareille ? Je veux dire dormir, faire des recherches, ou bien même disséquer des gens comme le chirurgien psychopathe que tu es au lieu de me réveiller au plein milieu de la nuit ?

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te portes volontaire pour être mon cobaye ?

Hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Stop, ne t'approche pas de moi !

Le capitaine des Heart s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Son air contrarié ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Ses yeux argentés me fusillaient du regard.

-Ne. Me. Donne. Pas. D'ordres. Si tu recommences, tu en subiras les conséquences, déclara-t-il.

J'opinai doucement de la tête. Satisfait, il retira les oreillers qui lui bloquaient l'accès au canapé et s'assit à côté de moi. Il sortit son cahier de l'une de ses poches et le feuilleta jusqu'à atteindre les pages me correspondant. Mal à l'aise, je m'assis en tailleur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre demander de plus ?

-Bien alors on reprend tout depuis le début, commença Trafalgar.

Quoi ?

-Stan, tu peux disposer, je finirais ton tour de garde, termina-t-il.

L'apprenti médecin se leva joyeusement.

-Merci Cap'tain ! s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est Capitaine ! protesta mon voisin en grinçant des dents.

Le jumeau de Dan sortit puis revint brièvement.

-Tu vois Aria, six ou sept, c'est du pareil au même !

Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue tandis qu'il s'éclipsait en riant. Trafalgar soupira de mon geste et sembla perplexe quant à sa raison.

-C'est rien ! dis-je. Donc tu voulais qu'on recommence depuis le début, c'est ça ? Dans le genre :" Bonjour je m'appelle Aria Fullbuster, j'ai dix-sept ans, enchantée de te rencontrer. Et toi ?"

-Quelque chose comme ça, en effet, sourit-il amusé. Sauf qu'il s'agit plus de savoir où tu m'as mentis et de corriger ces …erreurs. Et petit conseil : ne me mens pas à nouveau.

Oh. Je vois.

-Ok. Je suis toujours Aria Fullbuster et j'ai le même âge que celui que je t'ai dit.

-Bien. D'où viens-tu et pourquoi es-tu partie en mer ?

Aïe. La partie difficile commençait.

-Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment partie de mon plein gré et … je ne peux pas te dire d'où je viens.

Le capitaine des Heart leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Roooh mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Si je ne te le dis pas c'est que je ne peux pas, voilà tout. Du moins, pour l'instant, me corrigeais-je. Je te l'ai dit hier.

Il se massa l'arête du nez et se frotta les yeux de sa main avant de bailler discrètement. Il était fatigué, ce constat était des plus simples, surtout avec ses cernes.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseillais-je.

-Et toi, tu devrais tout me raconter. Manifestement, nous aimons faire des choses que l'on ne devrait pas faire.

-Effectivement.

Le menton posé sur le creux de sa main, il raya quelques notes et en inscrivit d'autres.

-Bon, suivant : ta famille ?

-J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Cassie et qui a quinze ans. De plus, j'ai aussi un frère qui a vingt ans et qui s'appelle Kilian.

-Hm … au moins tu n'as pas menti sur ça.

-Mon père, Xavier Fullbuster, n'est pas vraiment …détective, dévoilais-je.

Le chirurgien de la mort tiqua à ces mots.

-Et qu'est-il donc ? Un marine ?

-Euh non pas vraiment … mais ça n'a aucune importance.

-Cela, c'est à moi d'en décider miss, déclama Trafalgar. Et le reste ?

-Tout ce que tu m'as demandé hier à propos de mon dossier médical est vrai.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas assez bête pour mentir sur un truc pareil !

Je l'entendis très bien marmonner « ça, ça reste à voir » contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Enflure !

-Très bien. Et ta mère ? Tu n'en as toujours pas parlé.

Je ne pipais mot. Je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis à propos de ça.

-Et tu n'as visiblement aucune envie d'en parler maintenant non plus, soupira-t-il.

Trafalgar ferma son cahier d'un geste sec après y avoir annoté quelques phrases. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je ne le suivais pas.

-Eh bien ? Tu viens ? Je dois t'emmener à un endroit avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Où ça ?

-Tu verras. Maintenant lèves-toi, ordonna Trafalgar.

Je le suivis en soupirant à travers un dédale de couloir. Nous marchions côte à côte dans un silence qui était à mon goût reposant, peut-être un peu trop pour lui puisqu'il décida de le briser.

-C'est tout de même étonnant, remarqua-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? le questionnais-je, les sourcils froncés.

-Ta facilité à mentir aux autres.

Je m'arrêtais. Cela n'allait tout de même pas recommencer !

-Je n'ai pas menti cette fois.

-Mais tu ne t'es pas gênée pour le faire auparavant. À multiples reprises.

-Et je t'ai dit mes raisons hier soir, je te rappelle.

-Je m'en souviens très bien, miss.

Je ne dis rien de plus, ne voulant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Je me demandais encore une fois où il m'emmenait lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte fermée à clé qu'il déverrouilla. Le capitaine des Heart entra le premier, puis j'entrais à sa suite. J'eus soudainement le souffle coupé par ce qui m'entourait. Plusieurs dizaines d'armes de toutes sortes, que ce soit des armes à feu ou bien des armes blanches, étaient disposés sur leur support, attendant que quelqu'un en prenne possession. Je commençais à comprendre ce que l'on faisait ici, sauf qu'il était trop tôt ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Une fois que j'eus fait le tour de la pièce, je me retournais vers le capitaine qui arborait fièrement son sourire fourbe.

-Je t'ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir, commença Trafalgar Law. Il est temps pour toi de faire un choix. Quelle arme choisis-tu ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 8 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! :D

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelles sont vos réactions ?

Reviews ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ! :)

Bref c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Bye !


	9. Don't trap me

Salut !

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic… presque six mois en fait. J'avoue qu'entre mon année de terminale, quelques problèmes de pages blanches, le fait que j'ai été malade plusieurs fois et que j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille, je n'avais pas la tête à l'écriture.

Bref, je suis de retour !

J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre !

Résumé des chapitre précédents(oui je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le remettre, après tout ce temps -'): Aria Fullbuster, une lycéenne de 17 ans, est arrivée dans le monde de One piece, la sauvant ainsi d'une chute qui aurait dû être mortelle. Elle tombe en pleine mer et l'équipage du Heart, c'est-à-dire les pirates de Trafalgar Law, la repêche. Elle se réveille et découvre la vérité, ne voulant d'abord pas y croire avant de se résigner. Elle subit deux interrogatoires de la part du capitaine du sous-marin, qui veut en savoir plus sur elle. Elle fait la rencontre des membres de l'équipage et deux d'entre eux, Stan et Penguin lui font visiter le sous-marin et en profitent pour lui faire une mauvaise blague avec la participation d'autres membres(elle apprit plus tard la vérité à propos de la blague et s'est promis de se venger de pareille manière). Elle raconte à quelques membres de fausses informations sur elle comme l'île où elle habitait et le fait qu'elle soit une aventurière. Ayant révélé auparavant à Trafalagar qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, celui-ci ne la croyant pas veut la tester en la regardant se battre contre Gus, le cuistot. Ayant ainsi prouvé qu'elle avait dit la vérité, elle fait plus grande connaissance auprès de Gus, le cuistot, puis doit cuisiner suite à l'ordre du capitaine ce qui se révèle être une erreur à cause d'une maladresse d'Aria. Trafalgar lui rend son sac qui contient des effets personnels après une confrontation entre ceux-ci. Aria avoue au capitaine qu'elle lui a menti sur certaines choses qu'elle lui a dit, mais qu'il doit lui donner des raisons de lui faire confiance. Après s'être réveillée pendant la nuit, elle rejoint la vigie où se trouve Stan, un des apprentis médecins et frère jumeau de Dan (qui, lui, semble agir froidement avec Aria). Après une longue discussion avec Stan, elle s'endort puis plus tard, Trafalgar la réveille et lui repose ses questions pour repartir sur des bases sans mensonges. Ensuite, il la conduit dans la salle des armes où il lui dit qu'elle doit faire un choix parmi celles-ci.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf Aria, ses amis, sa famille et quelques membres de l'équipage du Heart.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapter 9 : Don't trap me.

Le silence raisonnait depuis que le capitaine des Hearts avait fini sa phrase. Je m'étais figée, incapable de penser à une réponse cohérente. Tout ceci allait bien trop vite. Je n'étais pas prête ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir à faire ce choix, en réalité, si tout était normal. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ? Si Allie était avec moi en ce moment, tout serait plus facile ! Bon c'était peut-être un peu égoïste, mais puisqu'elle était dans le classement national de karaté... eh bien elle était toujours là pour me protéger si besoin et sans aucun problème. Ce qui faisait que je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de pratiquer un sport de combat alors que pour certaines parties de la population de ce monde, cela était aussi normal que de respirer ou manger. Trafalgar Law laissa sa main glisser sur le fourreau de son nodachi pensivement, un sourire fourbe s'étendant sur son visage.

-Alors ?

-Hum ?

Je relevais la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage auquel il répondit par un combo sourcil levé et regard réprobateur et noir qui devait signifier " n'essaye pas de te dérober encore une fois et réponds à la foutue question que je t'ai posé sans partir dans des délires que tu es là seule à comprendre". Oui vous avez raison, il n'avait sûrement pas voulu dire tout ça mais j'ai un don pour la traduction (c'est-à-dire le plus souvent de l'extrapolation ) et le langage par sourcil est très expressif. Pas qu'un sourcil ait des expressions, hein, qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. C'est le mélange du tout qui donne au sourcil son importance. Très technique tout ça quand on y pense. En même temps, je pense souvent à des choses auxquels les autres ne pensent pas, comme ... comme Stiles Stilinski ! Je me sens parfois seule dans mes délires bien solitaires. Du coup... Pourquoi il soupire lui ? Tiens il n'est pas au courant que s'il fronce trop les sourcils il aura des rides plus tôt ? En même temps les hommes s'en fichent de vieillir, le plus souvent ça leur va bien. Bande de chanceux. Bon je suppose que Grincheux attend toujours la réponse que je n'ai pas ...

\- Et si je les essayais toutes pour voir celle que je préfère lors des entraînements ? tentais-je.

Nouveau mouvement du sourcil en cours. Agacé et contrarié.

-Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire peut-être ?

-Il se passe quoi si je dis oui ?

-Tu vas faire un tour dans la chambre froide en tant que résident permanent.

-Ah. On va éviter alors.

-C'est dans ton intérêt oui, répondit-il, amusé.

En effet, j'irais pas le contredire sur ce point.

-Mais quand même, fondamentalement c'est quand même un bon raisonnement parce que rien ne vaut l'entraînement pour acquérir de l'expérience et du savoir, élaborais-je fièrement.

-C'est pas faux, acquiesça Trafalgar, une lueur que je ne pu pour une fois déchiffrer dans son regard.

-Voilà ! Je savais que l'on pouvait être d'accord pour quelque chose donc j'en essaierai une au prochain entraînement c'est-à-dire tout à l'heure, concluais-je en commençant à partir et en lui tournant le dos.

Grossière erreur très chère. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas dans le sens inverse et attraper un objet dense.

-Eh Aria !

-Hum ?

-Attrape !

Je n'eus que le temps de me retourner avant de recevoir en plein ventre un pistolet (sûrement non chargé malgré son poids déjà conséquent) qui me coupa la respiration pendant un moment. Je le retins avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et l'observa attentivement, ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Changement de plan, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement plus tard. C'est maintenant. Aucune contestation tolérée et aucune négociation possible au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair, imposa-t-il d'un ton qui ne me donnait malheureusement aucune envie de protester. Avant de voir son sourire narquois.

-Tu avais prévu de faire ça depuis le début, je parie..., devinais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Trafalgar Law haussa les épaules, clairement pas affecté par mon ton.

-Si tu veux dire par là que je savais que je devrais te forcer à tenir une arme dans tes mains et même ruser pour en arriver là puisque tu aurais sûrement cherché et trouvé un moyen d'y échapper alors oui j'avais prévu de le faire ça. Je commence à te connaître. Toujours à vouloir t'échapper des situations qui te déplaisent par une pirouette, en distrayant l'ennemi ou en essayant de gagner du temps pour trouver une faille dans le raisonnement de ton interlocuteur. Sauf que cela n'arrivera pas cette fois.

Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche souple et rapide, n'étant ainsi qu'à deux pas de moi, son regard gris planté dans mes orbes bleues.

-Maintenant suis-moi.

Pressentant sans doute que je ne le suivrais pas aussi facilement, il emprisonna mon poignet avec sa main pour m'obliger à avancer tandis qu'il nous guida dans le dédale de couloirs sans même un mot de plus. Mais c'est qu'il marche vite en plus ! Courant quasiment pour ne pas me faire traîner, j'essayais de libérer mon pauvre bras de sa poigne de fer. J'en étais rendue à essayer de décoller pathétiquement ses doigts un par un lorsqu'il en eût marre. Trafalgar se retourna brusquement et me plaqua contre le mur. J'avais clairement usé de sa patience. C'était dingue ça ! À peine on commençait une entente cordiale (visiblement pour l'amicale faudra attendre encore un peu ...)

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter une minute de faire ta gamine ?! Je te signale qu'en plus de faire ça pour tu ne mettes pas mes hommes en danger si on se fait attaquer, cela te servira dans le futur ! Tu n'es certainement pas sans savoir que d'autre pirates que nous t'auraient déjà tuée ! Ou bien que des marines peu scrupuleux auraient pu prendre avantage de ta situation ! Tu connais le monde dans lequel on vit, tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'explorer la bouche en coeur en n'ayant aucune considération pour ta propre sécurité ! Alors grandis un peu et prends ces entraînements avec sérieux.

Le silence qui suivit perdura pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, son discours m'ayant plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Mes bras tombèrent, ballants le long de mon corps, l'un d'eux tenant toujours le pistolet, et je baissa la tête avant de l'hocher doucement.

-Bien, soupira-t-il, sa main gauche passant à travers son épaisse chevelure noire tandis que l'autre tenait son chapeau nordique, son nodachi étant tombé par terre lorsqu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur. Alors allons-y et tu ne traînes pas cette fois.

Il tenta de reprendre ma main, mais je l'écarta vivement, la tête toujours baissée, les cheveux devant mon visage.

-Non. Ne prends pas ma main.

Je levai mon poignet et on put tous les deux voir des marques rouges tout autour de mon poignet. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité traversa son visage. Il tendit son bras vers moi.

-Écoutes je-

-Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends tout simplement pas. Je sais tout cela. Je le sais très bien même, mieux que tu ne le penses. Mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde puisse planter un revolver devant la tempe de quelqu'un, même le viser avec un sniper à des mètres de lui, le couper avec un sabre ou que sais-je encore sans éprouver aucun état d'âme ou remord. Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça... comme toi, continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Tout le monde n'y est pas préparé ou prêt.

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu de regard aussi... intense ? Je ne voyais pas comment le qualifier autrement.

-Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien ? De tuer des personnes ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que tu as déjà tué. Plusieurs fois. Beaucoup de fois.

Trafalgar s'avança encore un peu et je dû lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne me connais pas alors abstiens-toi de faire des suppositions.

Il se retourna, repris son nodachi dans sa main et commença à aller vers la salle d'entraînement. Je décollai lentement mon dos du mur avant de le suivre à quelques pas d'intervalle.

-Et tu as tort, déclara le capitaine du navire. Personne n'y est jamais prêt. Du moins la première fois …

Une minute plus tard, le silence fût une nouvelle fois romput.

-Tu vas rester derrière encore longtemps ? questionna Trafalgar, toute colère l'ayant visiblement quitté au profit de l'amusement.

Je m'arrêtai, surprise qu'il m'ait parlé avant de répondre.

-Ça dépend. Tu compte encore me sauter dessus ? dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Je ne perçu le sous-entend de ma réplique qu'après l'avoir dite et, le rouge envahissant mes joues et me maudissant pour cela, je regrettais déjà ce que j'avais dit. Il se figea instantanément avant de se retourner, souriant tel le chat de Cheschire, et de s'avancer trop trop près de moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Recule ! m'exclamai-je.

Il ricana, un rictus sur son visage. L'air de prédateur qu'il affichait me fit frissonner et je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit contre un mur. Il s'approcha et posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Se penchant de façon à ce que l'on puisse se regarder dans les yeux, une lueur joueuse se créa dans son regard. Ok ma chérie ne panique pas …tout est sous contrôle… nan mais c'est n'importe quoi, je contrôle que dalle !

-Te sauter dessus ? Oh non … ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que je le qualifierais … Tu veux que je te montre ce que cela signifie pour moi ? susurra-t-il.

-Qu- quoi ? Mais n-non pas du tout ! bafouillais-je.

J'étais totalement pétrifiée d'effroi et de gêne. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi gênant et pourtant j'en ai connu des situations gênantes ! Souriant, Trafalgar s'approcha jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent avant de bifurquer vers mon oreille. Je devais avoir tourner écarlate depuis tout à l'heure et je n'osais bouger un muscle. Sentant qu'il allait parler, je fermai les yeux avec force.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas intéressé envers les gamines, souffla Trafalgar.

Sur ces mots, il se recula brusquement avec un sourire narquois.

-Quoi ? J'suis pas une gamine ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je te signale ! m'exclamai-je, outrée, oublieuse du reste de sa phrase.

Malheureusement, cela ne le fit que sourire plus grandement.

-Oh ? Donc tu es intéressée ? Bon à savoir miss, dis-t-il.

Frappée par ce que je venais de dire, je tentais de me rattraper.

\- Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce que je voulais dire ! T'as pas bientôt fini de me faire tourner en bourrique ! criais-je tandis qu'il se moquait de moi en ricanant.

-Je sais, mais ta tête était tellement drôle que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Ah ah ah, hilarant, grognais-je. Donc on y va ?

Montrant son approbation par un signe de la tête, nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Une fois arrivés, le capitaine du Heart se dirigea vers une partie située au fond de la salle consacrée aux tirs quels qu'ils soient. Contre le mur se trouvait une sorte d'allée au bout de laquelle était accrochée une cible circulaire. Sur le côté se trouvait un large choix de cibles, de la basique ronde à celles en forme de différents êtres vivants. Je n'étais définitivement pas pressée d'en arriver là. Trafalgar disposa son nodachi contre le mur et se retourna vers moi, tendant la main pour que je lui tende le revolver. Il mit les cartouches qu'il avait conservé dans ses poches dans la recharge et l'enfonça dans la crosse du pistolet pour me le redonner une fois fait.

-Pas trop lourd ?

-Non, c'est impeccable, répondis-je.

Un peu trop même à mon propre goût. Cela pouvait en être effrayant.

-Et la forme ?

Le pistolet épousait parfaitement les courbes de ma main comme s'il avait été fait pour que je le tienne.

-Idem, marmonnai-je.

Trafalgar émit un sourire satisfait.

-Je le savais, affirma-t-il. J'arrive toujours à trouver la bonne arme pour la bonne personne.

Sceptique, je levais mon sourcil droit. Eh oui t'es pas le seul à maîtriser le langage des sourcils mon cher.

-... Bon il arrive qu'il y ait quelques surprises, mais en général j'ai toujours raison.

Prétentieux et arrogant quel que soit le sujet, hein ? Il se racla la gorge et me désigna la cible située à plus de six mètres de nous.

-Bref, voilà ton objectif de la séance. Chaque jour, c'est-à-dire matinée, qui passe on te fera reculer d'environ un mètre si tu as réussi à toucher plus d'une dizaine de fois le centre de la cible le jour précédent. Normalement les séances de tirs se dérouleront toutes les matin tandis que les entraînements de combat rapproché se passeront l'après-midi. Des questions ?

-Il n'y a pas de pause prévue ? demandais-je.

-Bien sûr...

Ah ! Bah voilà, il n'est pas si cruel finalement ! Je vais pouvoir dévorer chaque livre que j'ai aperçu dans l'espace commun et même ceux qu'il y a dans la grande bibliothèque.

-...que non. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Une pause thé et petits biscuits entre chaque erreur que tu fera ? Tu feras ce que tu veux pendant tes heures libres. Enfin ce qui en restera. Tout ce que tu dois faire pendant ces heures-là, c'est te concentrer et ne penser à rien d'autre . Agis avec sérieux et-

-Non comme la gamine que tu penses être ? finis-je.

-Non comme la gamine que tu es, corrigea-t-il.

-Eh ! m'indignais-je.

Trafalgar passa derrière moi et, prenant mes épaules avec ses mains, me tourna pour me mettre face à la cible. Il recula ensuite d'un pas.

-Bien, maintenant place ton bras qui tient le pistolet, donc le droit vu que tu es droitière, en perpendiculaire par rapport à ton épaule. Sécurise ta prise sur le pistolet avec ta main gauche que tu places sous la crosse. Vise avec précaution.

Ses conseils me guidaient ainsi que mes réflexes dûs au temps passé aux stands de tir dans les fêtes foraines et plus précisément tir à la carabine ce qui différait légèrement de maintenant. Cependant, je retrouvais la même sensation que lors de ces moments. L'excitation avant de presser la détente, la nervosité et la peur de ne pas atteindre sa cible ainsi que les picotements le long des doigts qui se propagent le long du bras. Je n'étais plus que focalisée sur mon arme et ce qui nous liait ainsi que ma cible. J'étais autant motivée par mon objectif que terrifiée par ces pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait fini de dire "tire !" la balle était allée se ficher dans le deuxième cercle. Je relâchais ma respiration. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais retenu.

-Hum, pas mal. Mais peux mieux faire, jugea-t-il. Réessaye.

Roulant des yeux, je repris ma position précédente et les sensations que j'avais ressenti m'ont assaillit à nouveau. Je n'attendis pas son accord et tira. Ma balle alla se loger dans le premier cercle avant le centre. Je réajusta ma posture avant de tirer une nouvelle fois. Le centre fut troué d'un trou parfaitement circulaire. La joie m'envahit comme lorsque je réussissais à casser un ballon avant mon frère et ma soeur lors de nos parties de tirs à la carabine. Je me retourna, toute fière de moi-même, prête à recevoir un compliment de la part du chirurgien de la mort.

-Hm … la chance du débutant, diagnostiqua Trafalgar, une moue sceptique apparaissant sur son visage. Refais le plusieurs fois et, qui sait, peut-être que je réviserai mon jugement.

Qu-quoi ? La chance du débutant ? Non mais il se fout de moi ?! Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire ! Aveuglée par mon égo blessé et voulant lui montrer que ma précédente réussite n'était pas due à de la chance, je ne vis pas le sourire satisfait du capitaine au chapeau nordique lorsque je me mis face à la cible.

* * *

Trafalgar et moi étions en train d'aller à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, puisque j'avais réussi à tirer à plusieurs reprises dans le mille à mon grand bonheur, lorsqu'une pensée me vint à l'esprit.

-Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il restait une semaine avant la prochaine île, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien cela voudrait dire qu'en comptant la journée où je suis restée inconsciente, il ne reste plus que quatre jours y compris celui-ci avant d'arriver sur la prochaine île ! m'exclamai-je, joyeuse.

Bizarrement, ma joie ne fut pas partagée par mon interlocuteur (ou peut-être pas, vu la joie de vivre manifeste quotidienne de celui-ci, ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant). En même temps, ma réplique impliquait qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à bord du sous-marin, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir plus que ça. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il aurait tout de même préféré que je parte. Incompréhensible.

-Tu es pressée de partir à ce que je vois, suggéra le chirurgien de la mort. Des affaires à régler ou à cacher ?

Oulah ! Il me fait quoi là ?

-Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Je suis juste impatiente de découvrir une nouvelle île, un nouveau peuple et une nouvelle culture ! Tu ne trouve pas cela passionnant ? Tout ce mélange de culture à travers le monde ? m'écriais-je. Et il y a toujours de l'aventure qui va avec évidemment !

-Il y a beaucoup d'autres … projets de vie qui impliquent de l'aventure et de la découverte … Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

Oh. Je vois …comme la piraterie, hein ? Faisons comme si je n'avais rien compris, c'est pour le mieux … ou plutôt mon bien.

-Absolument pas ! répliquai-je avec un sourire et un ton qui n'aurait dû souffrir d'aucune réponse.

Nous étions arrivés devant le pas de la porte et je pouvais entendre de ma place les exclamations de Shachi, Penguin ainsi que Stan en plus des réprimandes de Gus. Ces trois-là avaient l'air de mettre de l'ambiance dès le matin, agrandissant ainsi mon sourire.

-Peut-être que tu devrais l'envisager … , déclara Trafalgar avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût !

Je voulais avoir votre avis sur quelque chose: est-ce que je devrais changer le nom de famille d'Aria ? J'avais choisis Fullbuster parce que c'était un nom de famille que j'aimais beaucoup (ceux qui connaissent Fairy Tail sauront ^^), mais après quelques chapitres, j'ai eu envie de le changer puisqu'Aria est supposée être française et ce nom ne l'est définitivement pas. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je le changer ? Avez-vous une idée de nom ?

Bref, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, c'est important pour que je puisses m'améliorer. :)

Review ?

Bye !


End file.
